


FL/TPBS AU: I'll Be Fine Somehow

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Drama, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Musicians, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Rock Band, Rock Star-Fan Relationship, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Time Skips, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: When Finn turned eighteen, his best friends got him tickets to see Frantic live. Mitch, the lead singer of the band, is headbutting with his bandmates and putting their reputation on the line. When both rock star and fan meet, sparks don't fly but a few nights of passion ends with a broken connection that is left to spoil until a chance meeting years later.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> This is a crossover of [Frantic Live](https://franticlive.artbymue.com/) and The Perfect Boyfriend series set in an alternative timeline of events for both stories. I had discussed with Muepin, the creator of Frantic Live, a few times of doing cross overs and after the #OCKISS20 drabbles I wrote for him, and he really liked the concept. After some thrashing back and forth this idea was formed and I have written the story around that as a gift to him for being such an amazing friend. It is expected to be about three chapters long, with a time skip at the start of chapter three.
> 
>  **Please note that there may be very minor spoilers to the Frantic Live comic in later chapters. It is recommended to at least read volume one of the comic which is free to read on the above link. Please remember to leave some feedback and comments on the comic!**
> 
> Special thanks to muepin for taking the time to beta the chapters for me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting tickets to go a see one of his favorite bands for his birthday, Finn finds that he ends up a VIP for the night after bumping into the vocalist of the band, Mitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter as no real spoilers to the Frantic Live comic as it is all set before the comic really starts. A lot of this chapter was checked over with muepin to make sure the characters were correctly represented. It was a fun challenge as the more I wrote, the more I realized I had a fairly decent grip on the characters. I also learned a lot more about this due to asking questions to make sure scenes came across correctly.
> 
> **Please make sure you take note of the tags on the fic. Whereas each chapter will not feature all the tags, it is worth being aware of what content may come up during the story.**

“You’re kidding, right?”

The two friends were gathered at one of the picnic benches outside school, Finn sitting on the tabletop with his feet dangling off the edge. The taller boy out of the two of them, Matthieu, stood tapping away on his phone before he turned the device screen to the smaller boy, watching as his eyes lit up. 

“Finn, dude, why would I joke about shit like this?”

“How did you manage to-” Finn cut his own words off as he took the phone from Matthieu and scrolled through the digital ticket. “I mean-” he couldn’t finish his sentence, almost choked up with excitement. The tickets were for a band that he had been following for a couple of years as they rose up the popularity charts. Frantic, a four-piece rock band currently celebrating the release of their second album  _ Vertigo _ and they were on tour to promote it. 

“I couldn’t resist. I saw they were playing here just after your eighteenth next week. I’ve actually been sitting on this for three  _ fucking _ months. Can you imagine how hard it was  _ not _ to tell you?”

“I-” Still, he couldn’t get the words to fill the space in the silences. “ _ Fuck _ man, this is amazing! I can’t believe you managed to score them!”

“Trust me when I say I nearly got into shit for missing first period to get these.” There was a smugness in the jock’s smile, proud of his accomplishment. “Worked a few extra hours at the store then Lis and I split the cost. Couldn’t not get you these for such an important milestone.”

“Damn dude, I can’t… you guys are the freaking best!”

“Just remember to thank Lis when you see her tonight. She doesn’t know I’ve told you yet. She might be pissed as she wanted to wait till your birthday but I figured I’d waited enough.” Matthieu laughed at the end of the admission as he came next to Finn and put his arm around him. “Happy Birthday bro!”

The beaming smile that Finn produced hurt his cheeks as Matthieu pulled him in for a bro hug. “Thanks man.”

“Now,” Matthieu started as he sat down on the chair at the table, Finn clambering off to do the same on the other side. “I have about a week to familiarize myself with them.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve shown you them before,” Finn comments.

“Yeah, but I mean, I haven’t listened to them as much as you and Lis.” He sat up and gestured with his hands. “They’re good, don’t get me wrong, but I just haven’t heard much since their first album.” 

“Rising Above is their latest single. It’s pretty sick.”

Back on his phone, Matthieu navigated through to the Spotify app, searching for the band and the track before he hit play, sitting the phone on the table and letting the song blast out from the device speakers. Picking up his backpack and unzipping the top, he pulled out a notebook and opened it to a marked page. “Now, that promise you made about helping me with my project?” 

-

“Seriously, someone’s got to talk to him.”

“And you think he’s gonna listen?”

The three men sat around the table in the bar, each of them with a different brand of beer while a collection of empties had formed in the center. What should have been a celebratory drink for another sold-out night was turning into a plan of intervention, one that neither of them really wanted to take the ownership for. 

“But this is the third night this week and it’s only getting worse.”

“And you think I can’t see that? You think we  _ all _ can’t see that?”

One of the men sat in the booth across from the other two, his teeth gritted in frustration, the curly bangs that had fallen out of his tied-back hair dangling at the side on his face. He brushed his hand over his head to push them away from his face as he took another swig from his beer before putting it down on the table a little harder than he intended. 

“Joaquim, calm down. Eric’s only saying what-”

“What we’re all thinking, yeah Steven, I  _ fucking _ know.” Joaquim eyed the two men on the other side of the table before letting out a heavy sigh. It wasn’t them he should be taking out his anger on. It was their lead singer, the fourth non-present member, the one who was basically stopping them from either enjoying a drink on their rented tour bus or joining them at the booth to-

“Hey, guys!”

_ ‘Son of a-!’ _

“You, Mitch,” the bassist stood with an angry growl as the band member they were talking about appeared at the table, “are a  _ fucking _ asshole!” It was said with as much pissed-off vexation Joaquim had stored from the previous gig nights where the lead had put his own needs in front of theirs. “Are you planning to just screw your way through our entire fanbase?”

Mitch cocked an eyebrow at the hostility that greeted him before he gave a sly shrug with a matching smirk. “What? It’s just a bit of fun. I mean, who doesn’t want to fuck a rock star?”

There was a groan around the table, Steven and Eric both taking a drink from their beer, patiently watching the event unfold as Joaquim grabbed Mitch by the arm, dragging their lead singer out of the bar and into the street to save the other patrons from what was going to happen next.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joaquim barked angrily at the other man he had just pulled from the bar. "Do you fucking understand the  _ damage _ you and your rampant dick are causing?"

"Look, man, it's not a big deal. We played, we had a sell-out crowd, it was an amazing night. Just cause I hooked up with someone doesn't mean-"

" _ Jesus _ , Mitch, you just don't get it, do you?" The taller man ran his hands over his head, fingers itching to tear at his hair as he walked in a full circle before facing Mitch again. "How many bands have been ruined by fans going to tabloids and selling their story? Did you ever think of the risk you put to us when you're sticking it to some randomer from the crowd?"

There was a silence as Mitch considered the accusation and consequence. The high of being on stage, the adrenaline from performing, and the arousal from someone screaming his name, both in the crowd and on his dick, was intoxicating. It was like a drug he had no control of, one that he was subjected to each night when he got up on the stage and performed. It grabbed him by the throat, enthralled him, gave him all the power and energy and afterward, he'd take someone back to help him release all that pent up supply, bringing him the euphoria of an orgasm to drop him back to reality. 

"It's just a bit of fun. Get off your high horse!"

"Mitch!" Joaquim retorted, exasperated. "This is not just about you! This is about  _ all _ of us! You're going to fuck this up for the whole band if you don't get your fucking act together!" The bassist clenched his fist, holding his anger back as far as he could. He wanted to thump the man, knock some sense into him but he knew that wasn't going to get them where they needed to be. A couple of people walking by had turned their heads and noticed them arguing, already showing they were drawing attention for the wrong reasons.

"I've done nothing wrong, Joaquim. I'm still a fucking human being. I have needs!"

"So do we, Mitch!" Joaquim argued back. "But it's fans,  _ our _ fans! People are already obsessed with us and can damage our reputation if it gets out! You've seen what happened to Rose Hill and how they just disappeared after the lead was accused of having orgies. Do you want that to fucking happen to us?"

Rose Hill had a number of tabloids printed about the lead singer having orgies with a number of fans after shows. Whereas the record label denied anything untoward, they couldn't regain the following and support from their fans. Rumors and stories started appearing online but the reputational damage took them down.

"Guys, guys, can we not do this here?" At this point, Steven and Eric had come out the front of the bar, Steven going for Mitch and Eric for Joaquim. Both men pulled their bandmates apart, widening the gap between them, obviously worried the two men were going to let fists fly.

“Come on Joaquim, lay off him for now. Just give it a rest for tonight and we can talk about it tomorrow.” Eric gave Joaquim a pat on the shoulder as if it was his off switch, trying to calm the man down from doing something he’d probably regret. The frustration mixed with the beers they had probably didn’t help the overall situation.

“Sort your shit out, Mitch!” Joaquim yelled as he shrugged Eric’s grip from his shoulder, turning and walking back in the direction of their accommodation.

“Fuck you!” 

“Jesus Mitch, stop being an ass,” Steven said in response to Mitch’s heckle. “What’s got into you? Why are you being such a jerk?”

“Lay off Steven!” He wasn’t in the mood to justify or define his actions, nor did he feel he had to. It was his business who he got off with and how he got his needs. Turning in the opposite direction, Mitch walked away from the group, leaving Steven to call after him. The man didn’t give chase and Mitch ignored his requests to come back to the bus. Instead, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, he wandered off into the streets, ignorant to the eyes that followed him and the whispers that trailed in his footsteps.

-

“It looks like just a standard fight to me.”

Lissie and Matthieu stood watching the Youtube video that had been linked from a news article on RockSounds’ website that was uploaded from a few days back which was, reportedly to show, the band members of Frantic having a heated argument. No-one could hear anything that was being said, and from what was written in the article, no-one really picked up on what they were fighting about. The article title  _ Frantic In Distress _ was one of the most read of the day and was littered with comments and theories, none of them confirmed of course.

“They are all up in each other’s faces when on tour. It might just have been a big blow-up over something stupid. I bet you it happens all the time.”

Finn scanned over the article text, reading what the music site had to say. There were a lot of questions, such as ‘Is this the end of Frantic?’ or ‘Trouble in paradise?’ but there was nothing concrete or official. Considering that it was only five days until he got to see them live, he hoped it was just maybe a silly argument of a guitar solo or something.

“Have they played since the fight?” Finn questioned, looking between his two friends.

“Over in Foxborough, last night. Nothing since this article as far as I’ve read,” Matthieu chimed in. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re still coming over.”

“Would be shit if they didn’t. Imagine they broke up while on tour?” Finn continued as he pocketed his phone. “Worst. Birthday. Ever.”

“Dude! I worked tooth and nail to get them ticks for you. Don’t say crap like that!” The jock almost pouted in front of the two of them, instead, going for a sigh of disappointment.

“Will you two stop moping, it will be fine,” Lissie interjected as she took the lead, getting the two boys to follow her as they continued on to their destination. “Trust me, it’ll blow over. Media makes a hype over the smallest of things.”

She was right. It wasn’t the first and certainly not the last time that a news article or social media made an event seem bigger than it was. There had been plenty of other articles he had read on the site that were gossip-related and had turned out to be false, fabricated or over-hyped. The excitement for the concert had been culled a bit by news of the band fighting but he still desperately wanted to go. He’d just have to wait and see what the next few days brought.

Arriving at the fast-food restaurant, the three of them made an order and then dashed to find an empty set of seats or a booth. As they waited, Finn flicked through the comments on the news post, reading a few of the theories and thoughts that people had about what might have happened that night. Some had the same concerns he had, that there was potential the band would split. Other’s accused the lead singer Mitch of being a bit of a selfish, arrogant jackass while others pointed their finger at the hot-head bassist Joaquim. There was still the odd fangirl post where someone put loads of hearts and listed the member they like the most but apart from that, nothing that hinted to their fate.

‘ _ This better just be a one-off. _ ’

-

“Where is he?”

The band had gathered together for a soundcheck rehearsal in the venue they were playing in that night. Well, everyone except Mitch was present. The staff had worked with the other three members to get as much done as they could but to perfect the vocals, they needed their lead singer behind the mic. 

“Speak of the devil…”

Joaquim turned as Eric muttered the statement, watching as Mitch came running through the concert hall floor and towards the stage. He stood up, putting his hands on his hips, nodding his head towards the singer. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, had something I had to take care off.”

There was a moment of thought where Joaquim considered asking where the other man had been, and why he thought it was okay to hold the rest of them up. But he had promised the other bandmates that he wouldn’t pick a fight and that he’d bite his tongue to let the rumors of their infighting and potential split die down. Instead, he reluctantly asked Mitch if everything was okay, to which Mitch gave a simple nod.

“We just need to test your mic, Mitch. You good to do that now?” One of the staff members asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Mitch replied, tying his hair back into a ponytail before giving the thumbs up. He adjusted the mic stand to his preferred height and followed the instruction given by the sound staff.

“He seems in a positive mood?” Steven said in a hushed voice to Eric as he stood at one of the entrances that led to the backstage and watched on. 

“Probably got laid before he came. Wouldn’t hold my breath.” Eric’s response was a bit snappy, but Steven didn’t blame him for it. After the fight outside the bar in Foxborough, things had settled down, even though Mitch had gone AWOL for most of the day after until it was time for them to move on. Something had to have been said somewhere as everyone seemed to be trying to make amends.

“I will climb the tallest mountain just to save you from the pain, I will fade into the darkness, there’s no need to take the blame…”

Joaquim and the other members found their attention captured by the lyrics that Mitch sang into the microphone, lyrics neither of them had heard previously. They watched as the singer switched between softer and harder vocals, different pitches but still in the same key as the sound team looked to be setting up the soundboard correctly until they gave a call and a thumbs up.

“We good?” Mitch confirmed.

“Yeah!” came a single response across the hall as Joaquim approached Mitch.

“What was  _ that? _ ” 

“Oh,  _ that _ ? Just a song I’ve been working on. Spent most of the day at a coffee shop, about twenty minutes from here. Just… lost track of time. Sorry I was late.” Mitch adjusted the microphone stand as he spoke before looking at the curly-haired man looking at him a little stunned.

_ ‘Dammit Mitch, what’s with you? _ ’

One minute, the two of them are up in each other’s business and bring unwanted media attention to themselves. Next, Mitch is pulling his weight and seemingly keeping the down-low and writing new music. Joaquim scratched his neck as he turned to look at Eric and Steven who both shrugged in response. He was a bit lost for words. Part of him wanted to be mad at Mitch for the sudden change in behavior but even he knew that would only blow whatever fuse Mitch had managed to contain.

“Sounds promising. We should go over it after the gig,” was all Joaquim could muster at that point, trying to keep things leveled between the two of them. 

“Sure, man!”

As the stage crew continued their preparations, Mitch hopped off the stage and headed towards the makeshift green room at the back, an area for the crew and band to gather while they waited for their time to start. As he went, singing the new lyrics softly under his breath, he heard his name being called by Steven.

“What’s up?”

“I’m just wanting to check in on you, make sure things are fine since… you know…” 

Neither of them wanted to talk about it. Mitch could tell from how Steven approached the subject and he himself wanted to put the fight behind him. The rumors that started were enough to put a couple of dents in their image. The last thing he wanted was for them to split up over something he felt was so trivial.

“I’m good,” he said as he clapped a confirming hand onto Steven’s shoulder. “Just had these ideas brewing in my head these last few days and wanted to get them down before I lost them.”

It wasn’t uncommon for his mood to switch between highs and lows. He didn’t understand it. Figured it was probably just the stress of being famous that sometimes fogged his brain up and erased all the thoughts in his head that drove his creativity. While it was here, while the inspiration hit, he was going to ride it until it dried up. 

“I don’t want to push man, but you know if you need to talk…” The sentence was left unfinished intentionally. Mitch got the gist of it. 

“Thanks, but I’m fine. Promise.”

-

Getting his closest friends together to go out for a meal with the rest of his family for his birthday was a treat. The eight of them together over one large table, his parents footing the bill for them all, was a night for him to remember. It was his only shot at turning eighteen, and he was determined to make it an absolute blast, even if that was supposed to be their job.

His friends pulled out the tickets for the concert again and Finn tried to act surprised, but his parents could see right through him. They knew he knew and they knew he was a bad liar. His brother teased him about it as they sat and made their way through the meal, telling stories of Finn and his inability to tell a good fib when he was younger.

When the day of the concert finally arrived, the queue was decently long by the time Matthieu and Finn arrived at the venue. Lissie had dropped them off, agreeing to pick them up unless they decided to go out and be boys for the night. Fake ID in his back pocket, Finn was prepared. Matthieu was a bit of a party-goer and Finn was down for a good time. 

The queue length had to mean that the venue was or close to being sold out. Most people came throughout the first hour or so, skipping any supporting act and only arriving for the main band themselves. The supporting act for Finn was just new music he could potentially get into, though he hated the wait until they came on as well. Being a fan of Frantic, he felt a little bit of pride seeing them be a success and to be a part of that felt pretty damn awesome,

“Here,” Matthieu said as he passed Finn a beer he had got from the bar. “He didn’t even ask me for ID. This is gonna be a breeze.” He took a drink from the plastic cup, licking his lips as he scanned the room. Finn did the same, taking note of the room as it had started to fill and the supporting act hadn’t started yet.

There was the normal concert talk; how many people were here, will it be crammed, where the toilets were, who was playing on the playlist the venue was playing, as well as hearing the chatter from other concert-goers, from heavy-rock enthusiasts to fangirls talking about which member they found the hottest. 

When the first support act came on, a soloist that switched between electric and acoustic guitar, they got the crowd warmed up. The acoustic set was only a few songs, the rest being more of what they were to expect for the night with a hard-punching rock sound with some deep meaningful lyrics. Neither of the boys was the type to take photos or videos, but Finn took a moment to add the artist to his Spotify before he forgot.

When the support act had finished, a toilet break taken and each of them with a new beer, the main act was ready to start. When the lights dimmed and the sound of a guitar riff blared through the speakers, the crowd cheered like a group of mad civilians on a witch hunt. Both Finn and Matthieu joined in the chant that had started, calling for the band’s name:  _ Frantic! Frantic! Frantic! _ And when the figure of a longhaired man in tight leather pants and muscle shirt approached the mic stand in the dim yet flashing lights, the crowd roared.

“Are you ready to rock?!” came the voice through the speakers and into the crowd. In response, the crowd answered with an almighty  _ Yeah! _

“Dude, I’m so psyched, I can’t believe I’m here!” Finn yelled up to Matthieu as the older boy put an excited arm around the other’s neck, cheering at the main stage as he did so.

“Enjoy it, amigo. This will be fucking epic!”

The lights went up bright, the stage lit and the band burst into their first song, the first track from their second album. The crowd moved their arms to the beat of the track, single arms pointing at the main stage as they bobbed their heads to the drumbeat. Finn could see Mitch center stage, looking out over the floor before he went to the mic and started the verse.

Finn’s heart raced from the adrenaline of elation, his body gently vibrating from the bass the speakers gave as it vibed through the whole hall. His ears felt like they were going to explode from how loud the music was but he didn’t care. This was his chance to hear the band he had been following for so long in a live setting, the instruments played as they were, no studio, no editing, just an intimate performance with the band members themselves.

For the duration of the concert, Finn sang his lungs out to the songs he knew all the words to. He admitted not every song was his favorite and he had a playlist with the ones he liked the most. But it didn’t stop him belting out to the ones he knew off by heart. When the acoustic set came in, he stood with his arms crossed or hands in his pocket, mouthing the lyrics silently yet paying attention to the difference in the mood of the song without all the electric guitars.

When Matthieu disappeared during the softer set, he brought them both a pint this time, passing one to Finn. As the younger boy downed about a third of the beverage, he could feel the buzz from the two beers he had already working on him, giving him the feeling of a warm glow on his face. The atmosphere, the ambiance and the heat of the crowd drew him in and he wanted the night to never end.

However, all good things had to come to an end, and as Frantic played out their last night of the evening, Finn, couldn’t resist at least a few photos of the band just to remember that he was there. He got Matthieu to turn with him so their backs were to the stage as the band stood on the stage, doing the final chorus and snapped a picture of the two of them with Mitch, Joaquim, and Steven in the back, Eric just out of sight. Immediately it went to Lissie.

**Finn** : TY so much!!!!

**Lissie** : <3

**Lissie** : Great photo of you two xx

The lights came up just as Finn pocketed his phone and he turned to see Matthieu down the remainder of his drink in the plastic cup before crushing it in his hands “Dude, that  _ rocked _ !” he said before he let out a thundering cheer, evoking others to cheer with them as they started to shuffle out the venue. “Finn, we have to go out. I’m too buzzed to want to go home now.”

His parents thought that he would be staying with Matthieu after the gig, and they wouldn’t check up on him either. Matthieu’s father wasn’t the welcoming kind when it came to people phoning the house to check on their kids, so they put their utmost trust in Finn that he’d be staying where he said he was. Which was true, he would be going back to Matthieu’s, just not in a sober state or the time they may have liked.

“So then, where to?”

-

The bars around the venue might have had different names, but they all served the same menu. That didn’t bother Mitch, any one of them would have done. Anything would have been fine just so he could get out and enjoy the high from performing. 

All of them were in good spirits. Joaquim wasn’t at his throat which was a plus, instead he was asking him questions about how many songs he’d written and when he thought they’d be ready. New material always got the band worked up, but Mitch told him to shut up and enjoy the moment of success from a sell-out venue.

“That crowd was mental! They absolutely loved it!” Eric said as he left his pint glass to the center of the table, inviting everyone to clink theirs in cheers. “Wildest yet, but I say that at every concert,” he added in jest.

Mitch took a long swig from his bottle as he cast his thoughts to the crowd. The room had been packed and it sent chills down his spine seeing all those faces cheering for them. There was the pretty girl at the front with one of their tees on, the older couple who seemed out of place yet still had the wildest glow on their faces. The tall sexy kid who kept yelling and inciting the crowd to follow him with his cute friend in the snapback. Just some of the faces that stood out to him in the sea of people.

“Onwards and upwards,” Steven added before changing the subject. “Funny that you are writing new stuff, Mitch. There’s a voicemail from the studio back home we last went into asking if we want to book dates. Should we call them?”

“I’d say wait,” he responded. “Let me get a few more things out and we can work on it when we have a free chance. I don’t want to rush it with a deadline for it all to go to shit.”

“Fair point.”

The conversation flowed freely as much as the beer did. Each new bottle just added to the euphoria he was feeling from the successful night and the alcohol flowing through him. At least he told himself that till he found himself bursting to piss.

“Need a leak. Be right back,” he said, excusing himself as he made his way across the bar. He could see a few of the faces from the night, thankfully some of them too wasted to spot him though there were a few pretty girls and guys in the room. He could swear he saw the tall kid with the dyed blond hair somewhere but it might have been his wishful thinking.

As he approached the bathroom, Mitch pushed the door open and went straight for the urinal. He noticed one of the stall doors was closed but apart from that there was no-one in. Unzipping his fly he relieved himself, hand leaning against the wall as he tried to read the advert in front of him, slightly befuddled, eyes squinting at the small text. He gave up after a few seconds when he heard the toilet flush. 

‘ _ Be awkward if someone recognizes me.’ _

When the door opened, Mitch didn’t say anything. Although he had finished, he stood there, hoping the other person would simply wash their hands then go. But that wasn’t about to happen in this case.

“Holy shit, it’s you!”

‘ _ Fuck. _ ’

Zipping up, the singer decided to take his fame in his stride and deal with the situation. Turning around, he was about to address the male but he stopped short of speaking when he recognized the snapback.

‘ _ The cute kid from the concert. _ ’

“Damn, this is awkward,” the kid said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Imagine meeting a member of a band you love in a restroom and interrupting him. Sounds like the start of some-” He stopped dead, though Mitch could tell what the next word was going to be. Some of the young man’s words were a little dazed so he’d clearly been drinking. The soft flush on his cheeks and that cute embarrassed smile had him though. Normally where Mitch would go for taller guys, the lad was making him hard just from that one probably unintentional statement.

_ ‘What a waste of a piss. He’s fucking cute. _ ’

Not the type of thoughts Mitch should really be having right now in a toilet but here he was, his imagination already going wild at drenching the kid. He could see the young man’s eyes bright and wide-eyed, as if he had just met Father Christmas or something for the first time (he wouldn’t call himself an  _ idol _ ), questions forming on his face he’d probably wanted to ask. 

‘ _ There’s a better use for your mouth, kid. _ ’

“You were at the concert,” Mitch started, turning on his charm. “I recognize the snapback.” He knew that would get the kid worked up. Anyone famous person saying  _ I noticed you _ to a fan was going to win a shit-ton of bonus points. “You looked like you had fun.” Mitch gave a smug grin and a nod before continuing. “What’s your name?”

“Finnis- uh… Finn. I mean… yeah… just Finn…  _ fuck, _ ” the young man had turned his head to the side to whisper his curse, clearly a little nervous. Mitch laughed.

“Hey, calm down, I’m just another guy. Don’t need to be nervous.” There was no real telling if the boy was into guys or not. Even though Mitch had a sudden urge to plow him into a bed, he still had to be careful not to upset the wrong fan and end up front-page news. Wait, who was he kidding? He wouldn’t make it that far. 

‘ _ Here goes nothing! _ ’

“I mean, if I was going to do porn, I’d much rather do it somewhere where we weren’t going to get caught if you catch my drift?” He smirked as he did up the zipper on his jeans, buttoning and buckling back up. He was pretty sure the kid was watching and was positive he licked his bottom lip.

‘ _ Joaquim’s gonna kill me. _ ’

“Wait a minute,” Finn drawled, looking a little suspicious. “Are you fucking with me?”

“No.” Mitch deadpanned. “I  _ want _ to be fucking you.” He watched as the heat rose in Finn’s face, a red flush appearing over his cheeks.  _ Now _ he got it. Now he knew what Mitch was offering to him. How did he put it the other day?  _ To fuck with a rock star?  _ “If you’re good, we can get out of here.”

He watched the boy contemplate for a moment and Mitch took the time to study him. He must have been around twenty-one given that he looked about college-age and he was in a bar. He looked a little lean, perhaps a swimmer’s build, and the scruff on his face made him irresistibly cute that Mitch wanted to make him scream his name  _ bad _ .

“Gimmie a sec.”

The young man pulled out his phone and seemingly tapped away, obviously sending some sort of message, perhaps to his taller friend. There was a grin on his face as he wrote it, so Mitch was pretty sure he had just scored for the night. So he did the same, texting his bandmates that he had a headache and wanted to go back and work on some more songwriting and for them not to worry about him.

‘ _ Hopefully, that will give us enough time. _ ’

-

“You see this stuff on TV but I never thought I’d be in a tour bus.”

Finn walked, spinning in a 360-motion as he did so, looking at the interior of the bus. Four beds tucked into little alcoves where the members slept with compartments for personal belongings, food, instruments, and other equipment. He stumbled over his shoes a bit as he did so, Mitch catching his arm as he did.

“Careful.” Even though the gesture was nice to catch him, Mitch quickly pulled Finn toward him, closing the distance between them as he pressed himself up against the younger man, pinning him against the wall. “I didn’t bring you here for a tour. I brought you here to fuck you.” Before Finn could say another word, Mitch pushed his lips against Finn’s, his tongue pressing into the boy’s mouth in an act of dominance, tasting the male as he did so. There was a little bit of a struggle from Finn which only served to make Mitch hold him tighter and press his tongue further into the young man’s mouth, a small groan coming from Finn.

When he pulled back, Finn took a deep breath as if he had been lacking oxygen from the passionate albeit a little forceful kiss, but he didn’t complain. In fact, the erection already prodding at the front of his jeans was a giveaway, pressed up against Mitch’s throbbing and still trapped cock. He felt the older man’s hands slip under his tee and yank it up off him, tossing it aside before he dived into his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin, his tongue swirling over the sensitive skin which only made Finn moan a little louder. His natural reaction was to push back and try to stop Mitch as it felt  _ too _ good, but the power in Mitch overwhelmed him as Mitch kept him where he was, vulnerable to his ravaging.

Hands roamed over the younger male’s body, the smooth soft flesh under Mitch’s rough hands was tantalizing and intoxicating, Tweaking and pinching nipples, running nails against his tender sides before reaching the waistline of Finn’s jeans. “Get these off,” Mitch grunted as he popped open the buttons, pushing at the garments to force them down while keeping Finn pinned against the wall. Wriggling, the lad managed to get out of them and kick them aside, left only in socks and underwear.

Groping at the tent that was present, Mitch squeezed firm of Finn’s cock, his thumb immediately going for the sensitive head, thumbing around the tip which he could feel made the other’s knees buckle a little, a long groan escaping his lips. Just the sound Mitch needed to hear, his own dick throbbing, still encased in his tight clothing. He undid the front of his jeans and dived a hand into his underwear, pulling his cock out. He pushed the waistband of Finn’s boxer briefs under his ball sac to release the boy’s cock before he pulled them both together into one tight fist, the heat from both organs pressing together as he started to jack them both off at the same time.

“Fuuuuuuhhhh…”

Finn groaned out against Mitch’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks as he felt the passionate kisses in the crook of his neck. His hands lifted and draped over the singer’s shoulders to allow him better access and show that he was willing as he submitted to whatever Mitch wanted to do with him. Goosebumps raised over his skin as his eyes rolled back into his head, biting his lip to stop himself from making too much noise. He wasn’t sure how insulated the tour bus was and didn’t want anyone walking past to hear what was going on.

“That feel good?” 

Pathetically, Finn nodded before his head fell forward to rest on Mitch’s shoulder, fisting the man’s clothes into his hands as he whined under the stroking of his cock pressed against the singer’s. “ _ Shit _ , it feels ah-ah-amazing,” he stuttered, another soft whine adding onto the end of the words. 

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Mitch smirked as he increased the tempo of the strokes, letting out a couple of his own grunts as he nipped at the boy’s ear, his free hand snaking to the back of his neck to hold him there as he kept up his ministration to both their boners.

It was easy to gauge how far gone Finn was. The blush from the alcohol in his system showed and the time between moans, along with the increase in pitch, told Mitch the young man was close to orgasm. He remembered being that young, where every orgasm was over in under two minutes due to the furious need to come. As he got older, Mitch learned to appreciate the orgasm with the activities in the middle. A bit of edging when he was alone also helped him build the stamina to last longer. 

Without any warning, he let go of both their pricks and placed both hands on Finn’s shoulders, giving the boy a rough shove to press him down to his knees. He shouldn’t need to explain to him what his intentions were. He was pretty sure this Finn kid had been on his knees enough times with a dick down his throat to know the routine. When the boy did follow his lead, Mitch didn’t waste any time. He ran the tip of his wet cock over Finn’s mouth, coating those pretty pink lips with precum as he thumbed on the side of his mouth, pushing it in to make him open up.

“Stick your tongue out.”

Finn did as he was told, looking up and watching Mitch’s actions as he felt the man slap his dick against his tongue, sliding the underside of his cut dick over before slapping it a few more.

“Good boy. You look good on your knees.”

Pushing forward, Mitch slid his length into the waiting warmth of Finn’s mouth and let out a groan as the boy immediately went to sucking on it. A small wicked grin flashed on his face, impressed at how hungry his hook was and how eager he was to please him. It was always the same with anyone he brought back after a gig; they were that infatuated at the opportunity to please a rock star that they just gave themselves up willingly to him, and Finn was no different.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Mitch groaned, letting the sound come all the way from his gut as he allowed Finn to work away on him without any interruption. It was hard for him not to want to buck his hips but he held back, letting the boy slide his lips up and down his shaft in a hungry manner, his tongue swirling and circling his head. “You really want this dick?” he purred, his eyes looked down upon those brown orbs looking up at him. It was an orgasm-inducing sight, the soft red flush on Finn’s face, his pretty pink lips wrapped around his thick rod, the trickle of drool down the side of his chin, it was almost mind-blowing.

Mind-blowing will be the point he blows a load into the boy’s mouth. But that wasn’t his plan. 

“How much can you take?” Mitch asked with a low growl. He had no intention of letting the young man answer, instead putting both thumbs to the corner of the boy’s mouth and inched his hips forward. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Finn’s throat and he wondered if the boy would open up for him. He gently pushed further to see if he would open up, but Finn instantly started gagging and spluttering and pulled back.

“I haven’t… _ coughcough… _ I ha-haven’t really deep-throated anyone before…”

‘ _ Cute. _ ’

“You have sucked dick before,” Mitch said and when Finn was about to answer he cut in. “I can tell.” He slapped his cock against Finn’s cheek to try and entice the kid to open up again. “Just relax and open up. You’ll get the hang of it.” He gave an encouraging smile, hoping that Finn was up for a bit of experimenting which would end with Mitch having his whole dick in the boy’s mouth. His dick twitched with anticipation.

Finn swallowed down his nerves as best he could, feeling a little bit of a pressure laid upon his chest. He wanted to please Mitch and  _ hell _ , he had thought about deep throating guys after seeing it in porn but he just wasn’t good at it. At least not yet. Eager though, Finn went back down on Mitch, not wanting to disappoint the man. So when he felt the thick cock head at the back of his throat, he inhaled, took a nose drive and tried to edge it into his gullet.

His first attempt didn’t go so well. His cheek blew as he coughed, his gag reflex kicking in, dry heaving as he came back up for air. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling the soft tickle of fingers in his hair. 

“Hey, if at first, you don’t succeed…”

There was no need for Mitch to finish the sentence; Finn knew what he was encouraging. So he gave it a second go, taking the length, inhaling, relaxing as he made another attempt. This time, he was able to get more of Mitch into his mouth and control his bodily reactions. He took a moment to inhale again, eyes closed, focusing on staying calm.

Unfortunately, Mitch was a little dizzy with lust. “Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned deeply as he placed both hands on the back of Finn’s head, pushing the last inch or so into the boy’s mouth, feeling the puff of air exhaling through Finn’s nose on his pubic hair. The sensation of the boy’s inner throat muscles clenching and squeezing against the sensitive glans made Mitch’s knees quiver as he let a guttural groan escape his lips. He held him there for what must have been ten seconds, even though Finn had started to struggle in half the time, trying to pull back against the hold, coughing spit and drool all over Mitch’s balls.

“Fuck yeah, that was hot,” Mitch panted as he watched Finn wipe his arm over his mouth, still spluttering as he caught his breath. He didn’t give the boy time to think as he grabbed him by the arm, pulling him toward the small sofa at the back of the bus, pushing Finn onto and bending him forward until the kid was bent over, ass up and presented to him. Getting down on his knees, Mitch peeled down the boy’s underwear till he revealed the pretty round butt, dragging the item of cloth all the way until he unhooked them from Finn’s ankles and tossed them aside.

Giving Finn’s rear a firm slap and seeing the flesh turn a light pink from the impact, Mitch licked his lips as he spread the boy’s cheeks apart, revealing his true goal. Kneading the soft flesh, he dug his fingers in before leaning forward to give his first lick, running his tongue from Finn’s taint all the way up over his tight hole. The scent and taste flooded his senses and sent more blood rushing to his cock, the boy’s drawled groan like music to his ears.

“I love the sounds you make,” he smirked before pressing his face back into the teen’s backside, tongue seeking out that sweet little puckered hole as he dragged a long sweep over the sensitive opening and huffing a smile as the boy moaned even more. He inhaled through his nose again, the smell of Finn just filling his nostrils and making him light-headed with the desire to eat the young man’s ass out until he was begging for his cock.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Finn heaved as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes glazed with lust. “That feels so  _ fucking _ good.” As he felt Mitch’s tongue circle the outer area of his hole with large unforgiving swirls of his tongue, he couldn’t stop his moans from flooding the room, gripping onto the soft leather. When Mitch pulled back, there was a slight feeling of bitter disappointment that was quickly shot away when Mitch buried his face back in, pushing his tongue hard against his hole. 

Each lick, Mitch left a trail of spit and drool that slowly dribbled down his chin and Finn’s taint. He loved how wet he was making the boy, preparing him for what was to come, making such a sweet mess of both boy and his hole. He had taken the time to slowly stroke himself, the mixture of spit and precum keeping his dick slick and ready.

Standing, Mitch let his cock slap down on the top of Finn’s ass before he trailed the tip down over the crease and let his head press against the tight entrance. He didn’t push in but put enough pressure to make the kid squirm just a little as he smirked at his teasing. He gave another firm push, feeling the wet, slick hole stretch slightly before he changed his mind. Grabbing Finn, Mitch wrestled him with a wild hunger until the boy was flat on his back, head on one of the well-used cushions for whatever comfort they would offer as Mitch propped one of the boy’s ankles against his shoulders.

“You make some real cute noises. I want to see you as I fuck you.” Those words from Mitch alone made Finn shiver in anticipation, let alone the feeling of Mitch’s cock splitting him open as the man slowly pushed into him. Eyes closed tight, teeth clenched as he felt Mitch make the initial descent into him, inch by inch until he felt the man bottom out, Finn’s expression softening into one of pleasure as heat washed over his entire body. His other leg was hauled up to Mitch’s shoulder, the man using Finn’s thighs for leverage as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, deep gruff groans accompanying his movements.

The heat from Finn that engulfed his cock made Mitch see stars for a few seconds, the boy’s tight hole massaging his length as he took the first dozen strokes slowly to help Finn relax. He struggled to contain his unbridled desire to pound the boy but part of him really wanted to make Finn wriggle and whine around his dick, really make him  _ feel _ Mitch as he fucked the boy into the couch. Once he felt that Finn was comfortable enough, Mitch pushed a hand through his hair to get it out of his face as he started to build the pace, gradually increasing the speed of his hip thrusts in and out of the young man until he built a steady, firm, rhythm.

“Fu-uh-uh-uh-uh-ck,” Finn wailed, his hands desperately trying to find something to grab onto, one of them seeking out to grab one of Mitch’s arms. His body jerked from the hammering of Mitch’s hips against his backside, thrusting into him with little huffs and grunts as Finn struggled to not slide up the couch. He placed one of his hands above his head, pressing against the arm of the sofa to balance out the power from Mitch’s pounding, and suddenly Finn felt as if the man was fucking him deeper, managing to completely fill his entire being on each stroke. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Mitch growled as he continued to plow into Finn, slowing a little as he wrapped a hand around the boy’s weeping cock and pumping it in his fist, his eyes lighting up like cold fire as more moans came from Finn, panting under Mitch’s touch. “You like that don’t you?” he cooed as he gave a hard thrust in, intentionally pushing against the hidden button that made Finn’s cock twitch and throb in his hand.

“St-stop… I… I can’t… I’m cl-clo-close!”

Reluctantly, Mitch did stop. He didn’t want the boy to finish, not yet. Finding the hem of his tee, he pulled it up over his head, his damp hair slipping through and tossed it aside. He pulled Finn closer to him while getting his own legs into the couch, his blue eyes locking down on Finn’s glassed-eyed gaze, the warm blush engulfing most of the teen’s face. Legs over his shoulders, Mitch used his position to start pounding into the young man beneath him, a furious rave of a desperate need to come overpowering his senses. He grunted and groaned, feeling his skin become damp with a light layer of perspiration, his hair covering most of his face as he focused on the slow-growing boil of an orgasm in his groin.

“Shit… I… Mitch… I can-can’t… I’m… ugh… fuck…  _ fuck…” _

Just in his vision, Mitch could see the shot of off-white liquid spurting over Finn’s chest and stomach, his cock twitching as it fired out ropes of cum onto his body, the kid’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, lips parted, the sound of pure bliss coming from his mouth. And with that, the tightening of the boy’s hole squeezed against Mitch’s own cock, coaxing his orgasm to rise faster, the entire warmth around his length squeezing and enveloping him until he felt himself peak.

‘ _ Did he-?’ _

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Mitch drawled, no time to think about Finn as his own orgasm exploded, feeling his cock twitch as it pumped shot after shot deep inside the boy, Mitch’s hips giving some deep heavy thrusts as he rode through his climax. Breathing hitched, deep guttural grunts, his body shuddering from ecstasy as his balls emptied into the boy’s butt. His head drooped, catching his breath as he pushed his hair away from his face, taking a good look at the absolute mess of a man beneath him. 

_ ‘Such a beautiful sight.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave any encouraging comments as well as any positive or developmental feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes on the tour bus with Mitch already gone. Mitch isn't satisfied with the previous night's meet and seeks Finn down for round two, but things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the second chapter does not have really any spoilers for the Frantic Live comic as this is all set prior to the comic. I have checked in with Muepin to again make sure his characters are correctly represented. 
> 
> **Please make sure you take note of the tags on the fic. Whereas each chapter will not feature all the tags, it is worth being aware of what content may come up during the story.**

The soft hum of some music playing was the first thing Finn heard. It was also a little confusing as he didn’t normally have music playing in his room in the morning unless he put it on. But as he opened his eyes to a dark space that wasn’t his room, instant panic flooded his system. And as he rushed to sit up, his head hit something hard.

“Ow! Fuck!”

He held his head where he knocked it off what he could only assume was another wall of some sort. He then heard a voice, one he wasn’t familiar with as footsteps approached his position. 

“ _ Jesus _ ... are you alright?” 

Suddenly a burst of light came into Finn’s eyes as a curtain of some sort was pulled back as if he was the big reveal of a magic show. That then gave him enough clues to be able to piece together what was going on. He recognized the space around him as the inside of the tour bus where he had gone back to with Mitch, only it wasn’t him who had pulled the curtain back. Instead, he recognized the man as the guitarist from the band, Steven.

“... the  _ hell?” _ the teen groaned as he rubbed his head, realizing that he also had a hangover that was just settling in to give him one massive headache. He was about to scoot out from under the sheets, pulling them off him when he noticed he was also naked. “Yikes,” he said, startled as he pulled them back over, his face going red.

“Yeah, these must be yours,” Steven said with a sly grin, passing the bundle of clothing over to Finn, the boy taking them from his hands without making eye contact. The blond watched as the kid got dressed under the covers, fumbling as best he could to protect his modesty while in the small space to do so. When he at least had his underwear and tee on, he emerged to start working on his jeans, stepping in them and yanking them up to his hips.

“Sorry,” Finn said shyly.

“Eh,” Steven shrugged. “Not your fault. This is all Mitch’s doing.”

Mitch. The man of the evening. At least that’s how it was supposed to be. From what the teen could remember, he was pretty sure it was a wild night. But after the sex and another drink or two later, everything was blank. And why he went to sleep completely naked he had no idea. 

“So, where is he?” Finn asked quietly.

Steven knew exactly who  _ he _ was. It never got easier, having to explain that once Mitch got what he needed, he moved on. It was one of his worst qualities, and Steven was  _ pretty _ sure the man shaved off at least a handful of their fanbase in every city due to his antics.

“Listen…” he gave a short pause for the kid to fill the blank with his name.

“Finn…”

“ _ Finn _ … Mitch, uh, he’s a busy guy. Songs to write, practice to attend, you know, band stuff!”

“Yet, you’re here…?”

“Well, yeah, I know and-”

“Dude, I can take the hint,” Finn interrupted. “You’re on clean up duty. He’s left you to let me down gently and clean up his mess.” There was a heavy sign that followed Finn’s accusation, one filled with disappointment since he hoped at least they could have got a coffee or something and talked like normal guys.

“No, it’s… it’s…  _ ugh _ , it’s  _ exactly _ like that.” The kid wasn’t dumb and Steven wasn’t going to try and pull the wool over his eyes. “I’m sorry Finn,” he added with an empathetic expression.

“No, it’s cool,” Finn said dispiritedly. “I should have expected it.” He looked around the tour bus for any signs of last night but it seemed all as should be on a tour bus. Even the little sofa has been tidied up. He watched as Steven approached it and looked like he was going to sit down on the sofa.”I wouldn’t if I were you. We-”

“I know,” Steven deadpanned. “We don’t use it for sitting for that purpose. You weren’t the first one he’s had on it.”

That made Finn wrinkle his nose. It wasn’t like he had expected Mitch to be some sort of virgin before he slept with him, but equally, he didn’t need to have the idea of being another conquest Mitch had ruined on a couch put into his head. Looking around the bus, he turned to Steven, spinning his finger in thought. “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare bottle of water?”

Steven smiled. “I’ll do you one better.”

The small cafe was about a ten-minute walk from the tour bus, a walk that made Finn realize he suddenly knew how vampires felt. The sunlight stung his eyes and he had kept to shadows where he could to stave the growing headache. Seated, Steven had told him to order whatever he wanted, so he ordered a sympathy bacon roll with a bottle of  _ sorry you were just a piece of ass _ water. He stared out into the street, watching the cars go past as Steven returned with his second can of soda. 

“Mechanical engineering you say? Sounds fun!”

“It’s alright. Lots of studying, I suck at maths, but the hands-on stuff will be pretty neat.” He took a bite out the roll before swallowing it down with the water. He reached for his phone, charging in one of the USB sockets the cafe had built-in, waiting for enough power to turn it on and call Matthieu or Lissie to come get him. They were probably worried. “I start in the next college year,” he followed up, siding the phone away from him in frustration.

“Cool! And you said that you got the tickets for your birthday?” Steven asked, snapping the can open via the ring-pull.

“Yeah, my friends got me them for my eighteenth last week.”

‘ _ Jesus, Mitch… _ ’

Steven took a drink from the soda can, mentally rolling his eyes at Mitch and his stupid choices. Chatting to the teen, Finn seemed a decent young man with a bright future ahead of him. There seemed to be a couple of doubts in him that the guitarist had picked up but he didn’t press into them. All teenagers had their drama to deal with, hell, Steven had carried his over for a good few years into his twenties.

‘ _... why’d you have to go and fuck this teen’s night up? _ ’

“Listen,” the blond started, waiting for Finn’s gaze to turn in his direction, even if it was just a side glance. “I’ve been friends with Mitch since school so I know he can be a bit of an ass. Don’t let him spoil things for you.”

“I’m fine dude, really. It was a hookup. Just this one has a band.” 

It was a lie. He wasn’t fine. It was a pretty hard blow to be just a fuck toy to a guy you respected in a band you really liked. He knew he should have treated it as a hook-up but he had higher expectations of Mitch, perhaps hoping at least he wouldn’t bail in the morning and leave a bandmate to pick up his dirty laundry. 

“You sure?” Steven asked again, this time with more concern in his tone.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, somehow.”

-

The sugar granules slid from the torn packet and sank to the bottom of the black coffee in the paper cup as Mitch stirred the heated liquid till the sugar disintegrated to sweeten his drink. He blew on the top layer, watching the steam flow in the air before he took a small sip. 

‘ _ Crap, still hot. _ ’

He sat the cup down next to his empty one as he picked up the cigarette from the ashtray, taking a long drag, leaning back in the chair before blowing out the smoke as he conjured words to a tune in his head. The notebook in front of him was a masterpiece of lyrics, scribbles, doodles and deep scores of crossed-out sections that made up his current mood. Sometimes words came to him and he could turn them into musical poetry while other days he despised anything he had jotted down.

Today was a fast day for those words, the page filled with scores of crosses and strikes but also rows and rows of lyric ideas. The signer had left the tour bus early while his hookup was still asleep, trusting that Steven would send the boy on his way. Mitch just needed to get out of the scene and disappear for a few hours and get all the floating ideas out of his head and down in his notebook before he lost them. 

Humming away, he tried to fit the words into a basic tune to work with, sipping on his coffee and taking another drag on the cigarette. But quickly his thoughts went to the previous night, the way the young man had gone down on him, doing his best to take his whole cock. The boy was inexperienced, but Mitch was pretty satisfied with the sounds he made after he got inside him.

_ When you go down I’ll watch the mess you make of me _

_ Tonight I’m your king but I’m giving you my crown _

Setting the pen down for a moment, he pulled at the crotch of his jeans, the space tightening. 

‘ _ Fuck. Still horny. _ ’

The lyrics were deeply sexual and he wasn’t sure he could convince the guys to use them. Writing them down didn’t help either and only fuelled his lust further. 

‘ _ He was good, but it could have been more _ .’

It wasn’t a complaint. The kid made him come.  _ Hard _ . But it didn’t scratch the itch as well as he would have wanted, and the singer found himself craving for something a bit harder, kinkier. The problem was he had a profile. He wasn’t a nobody. He was Mitch Rust of Frantic, and if he ever went on dating apps, there was always a chance someone would recognize him. 

This was why he chose to meet people at gigs. There was a trail of breadcrumbs left behind if he used an app, messages, and photos that the media would eat up. Meeting someone face to face meant it was their word against his. And with the number of untrue rumors that got spread about celebrities, it was not something he’d have to worry about.

But there was no gig tonight, and he didn’t swap any sort of contact information with the kid from the other night so his chances were slim, unless he managed to find someone desperate enough like that Finn kid-

“Finn…” 

Mitch mouthed the name softly on his lips, his mind gripping onto it and repeating it over and over as if his life depended on it. Or in this case, his desires. Finn. That was what the young man introduced himself as in the bar. 

Picking up his phone, Mitch pulled up his private Facebook account. He had one to keep in touch with his closest friends, but today it was going to come in handy. He typed  _ Finn _ into the search bar and watched the phone suggest people called Finn to him. He went through the first dozen or so but nothing was standing out. The pictures didn’t look like the young man and some of the profiles with random images of cartoon characters or a pet didn’t catch his attention. 

‘ _ He seems the type to want to show off. _ ’

In the back of his mind, there was a niggling feeling that he was missing something as he played out the night’s events in the bathroom in his mind. Standing at the urinal, hoping it was someone who didn’t know who he was, turning and realizing he wasted a good whiz when he faced the cute kid and when he introduced himself. He had said something else at the start of the conversation, something Mitch was struggling to put his finger on. 

“What did he say… what did he… I’m sure… Finn is short for something…”

At least in his case. The man had never heard of any other names for Finn. But he couldn’t deny he heard something. And then, it hit him.

“Finnis!”

Without wasting any more time, Mitch entered the name into the search and up popped one lone result. It still only had his shortened first name, but Mitch knew there was an option for other names in Facebook profiles.

“Finn Davenport...”

It was definitely the kid he had fucked the night before. One of the pictures in his public timeline surrounded by photos of him and the band performing showed the kid at the concert with the other tall guy Mitch remembered, the one getting the crowd hyped. Looking at the photo, there was something oddly appealing to Mitch about the knowledge that this was Finn, singing his songs, chanting in the crowd, cheering and having fun before he was moaning and whining with Mitch’s cock buried in him.

‘ _ One more shot isn’t going to hurt anyone. _ ’

-

“Eighteenth birthday present!?”

The loud statement raised a couple of eyebrows from other diners in the fast-food restaurant, all eyes now looking at the two men sitting in the booth in the corner of the building. Joaquim rubbed his temples, digesting the information Steven had just shared about the kid who had slept on the tour bus with them that night. It was rare for any of Mitch’s pick-ups to spend the night but when Joaquim had seen the singer curled up on the little sofa, he knew someone else was in his bunk.

“That’s what he said. Think it was last week?” Steven added, keeping his voice hushed from any eavesdroppers. They weren’t exactly unknown and neither of them wanted anything else getting out. Since the last article that had appeared online about the argument between the three of them and Mitch, rumors had started to stir quickly. Even the previous night’s sell-out gig wasn’t able to qualm any talk whispers as social media was alight with theories throughout the day.

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ,” Joaquim groaned, his mind already abuzz with what might be said if something like this got out. The young man was of age but that wouldn’t stop the media from painting Mitch in some sort of negative light and tarnishing the rest of them with it. In one way, it was nobody’s business whom Mitch slept with, but when you had fame, your private life was laid out on a platter for story and scoop.

“I took him out this morning to get some breakfast,” Steven informed, scooping some fries from the small box into his mouth. “Just to make sure he was okay.”

“Fuck, Steven, you’re part of the problem!” Joaquim hissed.

“How?” Steven replied, his tone sounding defensive. “What was I supposed to do Joaquim? Hm? Just kick him out and send him back to mom and dad?”

Joaquim ran his hands over his face, trying to cool his temper and refrain from making a scene. “By being his  _ fucking _ babysitter, taking the kid out for breakfast instead of letting Mitch clean up his own mess, as you’ve done with all his other pick-ups. You’re giving him a free pass.”

“No,” Steven pointed back, irked by the accusation. “Finn and the other people Mitch uses are not just trash he can kick around. If anything, I’ve stopped them from running their mouths to the press or sell their story.”

“ _ Great _ . He has a name.”

“Of course he fucking does!” Now it was Steven’s turn to watch the volume of his frustrations. “He’s just a kid, man! Yeah, maybe gullible or impressionable but still a kid. I wasn’t going to let Mitch piss all over him and ditch him like that.”

It wasn’t that Joaquim didn’t see nor understand the compassion Steven was showing to this kid and to the other’s Mitch had bailed on, it was more that Mitch lacked responsibility and was leaving it down to the rest of them to pick up the pieces. Sure, each of them had needs and he appreciated that. The difference was the way Mitch treated his needs as above anyone else’s and turned a blind eye to the wreckage he left in his wake.

“You can’t bail him out. Mitch needs to clean his own mess.”

Steven held his hands up in reluctant defeat. “Fine, fine, I won’t get involved.” He took a sip of his drink before adding his closing statement. “But it’s not going to end pretty.”

-

“Really? Bailed?” With the blanks filled in, the girl leaned back against the pillows on her bed, an expression of confusion on her face before she rolled her eyes. “ _ Ugh _ , what a dick.”

After leaving Steven at the cafe, Finn had made his way straight to a friend’s house, needing some time to digest the last twenty-four hours. He explained everything to Lissie, from the bar he and Matthieu went to and up to when he woke up on the tour bus.

"Yeah, that bit sucked," he commented before picking out a chip from the bag between his crossed legs and popping it in his mouth. "I mean, Steven was nice and all but it just felt awkward.”

“Finn, it was a dick move. He left his friend to sort things out. That,” she leaned forward and plucked the bag of chips out his lap, “is a guy who doesn’t care about anything but himself.” She pulled a handful of chips out before setting the packet between them. “Honestly, you’re better off just writing off the night and moving on.”

Even though he was nodding along, the quiet buzz of his phone distracted Finn and he grabbed it off the bed. Pressing the Messenger notification presented him with an avatar of none other than the very man they were talking about. His eyes flicked up to look at his best friend. “He’s just messaged me.”

“Seriously?” The girl asked as she shifted her position closer, moving the snack bag out of the way and leaning over to see the phone screen. “You didn’t give him your number, did you?”

“No,” Finn responded. “It’s through Facebook. He must have looked me up or something?”

“ _ Ugh _ , what a  _ creep _ .”

“Harsh!”

Lissie nodded towards the phone. “You’re not gonna reply to him, right? Seriously Finn, trust me on this. Block and delete.”

As the day continued into the evening, Finn found himself thinking about the message over and over. It was only a basic  _ Hi, how are you _ but he hadn’t responded. It spun in the back of his mind, thinking what possible reason Mitch would have looked him up. It was pretty obvious, he wasn’t that stupid but he asked himself...  _ why me? _

When Lissie wasn’t paying attention, he pulled his phone out and quickly fired a message back, a quick simple response that he was okay and hanging out with a friend. He didn’t open a conversation, playing it safe instead. It took a good hour before he got the response as he was heading back home, swiping open the app. And it was exactly what he expected.

_ Do you want to hook up again tonight? _

-

After going home to get showered and changed, Finn weaved a lie to his parents about where he was going to be that night, leaving the door open for him to come home if everything went sour. He still wasn’t sure why he had agreed to meet up with Mitch again, considering after the way he ditched him in the morning, but as he approached the bar they had met in the night before, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, fingering the fake ID in his zipper jacket pocket. He got inside without too much hassle and proceeded to pull his phone out and message the man that he had arrived.

“Hey.” 

The voice came from behind Finn and the teen spun around to come face to face with Mitch. “Hey,” he replied.

“I’m sitting over here,” Mitch informed as he threw his thumb over his shoulder before leading the way to the table close by. On the table, there were two bottles of beer, one that looked like it had been untouched and as Mitch sat and gestured his hand to it, Finn realized it was bought for him.

Mitch watched the boy as he gingerly put his fingers around the base of the bottle and slid it closer to him but he didn’t take a drink. There was something clearly on his mind and it would only be a matter of waiting before he would ask him questions about this morning. And he knew fine well that ditching the kid to Steven’s care was a dick move. If he wanted to get the young man naked again, he had to make every answer count. 

“How’d you find me on Facebook?” 

And there was the first one.

“I remember when you introduced yourself, you said  _ Finnis _ . It’s a unique first name so I looked it up.” Was that enough to answer that question safely? “Sorry if that feels weird, but I had fun with you and wanted to see you again.” Bonus points obtained.

“Really? After ditching me in the morning and leaving me with your bandmate?”

This one was going to be a little hard to divert. Sitting forward, leaning his arms on the table, Mitch closed the distance. “I needed to get out and work on a few things. Sometimes, after a...” a wide grin slid over his lips, “a good  _ fuck _ , my creative juices get going. I went to a cafe to work on stuff before I lost it.” It wasn’t a full-faced lie. There was some truth to that fact and he did get a few things down that morning before he got distracted. “Didn’t mean to upset you.”

Accepting the answer, Finn took a long swig from the bottle, downing about a third of the contents. The words Mitch dropped had an effect on him, sending his blood rushing south as the teenager shifted in his seat, his pants becoming tight. As he felt his face start to heat up, he adjusted the peek of his snapback, pulling it down a little further over his face. “So I guess you need another round?”

“Technically,” Mitch responded. “It’s more, _ gah, _ how do I put this…” He took a moment to think as he swept a hand through his dark hair. “What we did last night was great but it didn’t quite hit the spot.”

“How so?” Finn asked.

Mutch rubbed his thumb over his forefinger idly as he considered how to respond. “Let’s just say I like my sex to have a bit more  _ flavor _ . And,” he started as he pulled his phone out his pocket to check the time. “If you are up for a bit of experimentation, I can make it a good night for you.” He gave a sly wink on the end. 

With the time passed eight, he was pretty sure his bandmates would have set off to go see the movie they planned to see. Mitch politely declined, stating he wasn’t in the mood and spinning a tale that he was going to say back to work on new material, hoping that with travel, trailers and the film itself, he’d have a good two hours minimum to play with the lad. 

“If you’re up for it, we can get a cab.”

-

The journey didn’t take them too long to get back to the venue of the gig, the tour bus still parked around the back of the building. The bus sat vacantly, lights out and locked up, but Mitch was gearing himself up to make a little mess. He had lit up a cigarette as he walked to the parking lot, the young man in tow. The kick from the nicotine on his body helped fuel his excitement more, his imagination alive with ideas of what he and Finn could get up to.

Getting inside, he put the half-smoked cigarette in an ashtray as he fumbled around the storage area assigned to him where he kept clothes, equipment, and other belongings. Pulling out a packed duffle bag, he unzipped it, rummaging through before pulling out a pair of well-worn leather cuffs. Turning to Finn, he saw the boy’s eyes latch onto the item in his hand as Mitch strode towards him.

“So, as I said, I do have a little bit of a kinky side and based on how you behaved last night, I think there’s a side of you that likes being submissive and pleasing a top.” Mitch carefully watched Finn’s face as he could see the heat rising in his cheeks, smirking a little at the physical reaction. 

‘ _ That’s a yes. He’s just too shy to admit it. _ ’

“There’s nothing wrong with that. And if you are up for it, I can show you a few things.” He closed the gap further as he held up the cuffs. “I just have one condition. I need you to wear these.” 

Finn’s eyes tracked the cuffs before he looked to Mitch, nervously swallowing. He was ridiculously hard, his imagination whizzing through all the different porn he had watched where one guy was restrained and the other guy had full control and remembering how much he had gotten off to it even though he was too anxious to let anyone. But here was that opportunity laid bare, with a man he believed he could trust. Mitch didn’t look dangerous, he just knew what pressed his buttons.

“Okay,” he accepted softly.

“Good boy,” Mitch purred as he put his hands on Finn’s waist, guiding him to turn around and put his back to him. “Now, hands behind your back.” As the teenager followed the instruction, Mitch loosed the leather restraints and fitted them around the young man’s wrists, securing them back up and clipping them together to bind Finn’s hands behind his back. He then turned him around to face him again. 

Picking up the cigarette, Mitch took a drag before exhaling, billowing the smoke in Finn’s direction, watching the youth wrinkle his nose as it flooded his nostrils. He reached up and took the snapback off Finn’s head, chucking it aside for now and ran his hand through the boy’s hair a few times. "Until I'm done,  _ you _ belong to  _ me _ . No questions. Do you understand?" He used his forefinger to press into Finn’s chest as he indicated to him, putting a little power into it to enforce the statement.

“Y-yes.”

“Good,” the older man growled as he took another drag from the cigarette. He cradled the boy’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger before using his thumb to pull the boy’s lips apart, leaning in as if he was going to kiss him. He saw those eyes flutter shut, ready for lips to meet but instead, he blew the exhaled smoke from his drag slowly into Finn’s mouth, watching him with a brazen grin as the teen spluttered. “Don’t make any assumptions. Right now, I  _ own _ you.”

Coughing, Finn shook his head, his nose and mouth filled with the smell and taste of the tobacco, feeling a little dizzy both from the smoke and how controlling Mitch was being to him, his veins awash with lust. He watched as Mitch took another pull on the cigarette before leaning back in, blowing the smoke between them before this time locking their lips into a kiss while managing to stub out the cigarette in the astray. 

In the kiss, Mitch tasted of cheap beer as the tobacco lingered in his breath, his tongue pushing into Finn’s mouth like it owned the place while the man’s hands had found their way to his jeans, undoing the button fly with ease. Finn felt the man thrust his hand into the open pants, gripping around his cock through his underwear and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Guh…” Finn whimpered at the touch as the man’s free hand slid under his tee, finding his right nipple and giving it a pinch, sending a shudder over his chest. It seemed to pique Mitch’s interest as the man took his hand out of his jeans and went straight for the unattended nipple, giving them both a pinch before rubbing his thumbs over the aroused nubs.

“You like that?” Mitch buzzed in a deep voice, feeling his own body getting excited at the sounds Finn stuttered. He remembered the small amount of fuzz on the teen’s chest, the treasure trail from navel to groin, and how cute he looked whining around his dick, but that would come in due course.

“Kick your shoes off,” he ordered and watched Finn follow the instructions. When he did, Mitch put his hands down the back of Finn’s pants, giving his backside a rough grope before grabbing and yanking the denim clothing down to his ankles, ordering him to step out of them. 

Walking over to the couch, Mitch left Finn standing sheepishly, feeling the boy’s eyes on him as Mitch tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head, letting the kid get a full view of the wings he had inked into his back. Tossing it aside, he turned and faced the boy again and beckoned him over.

“If you do what you’re told, you’ll get rewarded,” Mitch said as he cupped the boy’s chin again, making sure Finn was looking straight at him and understood the message he was giving him. “Down on your knees.” The command was strict in tone and he waited as Finn did as he was told, slowly getting down, only wobbling a little due to his restricted hands.

Mitch smirked as he lifted his right leg off the floor and placed it onto the couch in front of the teenager. “If you want this cock,” he said as he grabbed at his own arousal packed inside his jeans, “you will worship me.” Finn’s eyes had darted up to meet his and he recoiled, looking a little confused. “And earn it…” the man added as he tapped his boot on the soft leather, making his intentions as clear as possible without having to spell it out to the youth.

Finn’s eyes switched between Mitch’s face and his boot on the couch. He wasn’t sure what to do here. The young man let his gaze trail up the man’s leg and towards his crotch, his hand still pinching at the fabric to show the outline of the hard cock inside the denim constraints. “I don’t… get it…” he said nervously as he shifted his gaze back up to Mitch’s eyes.

‘ _ Of course, he doesn’t, He’s a dumb kid. _ ’ 

Mitch scrubbed that thought quickly, his impatience trying it’s best to lure him into being a little more hands-on with the boy, but he wanted this to slow, worthwhile, more for his own benefit. He told the teen he had to earn his dick, but in all honesty, Mitch was only teasing himself. Pushing his boot forward carefully, he pressed the cold, hardened leather toe cap towards the young man’s lips, the outsole dragging his bottom lips slightly as he made his expectation a bit more obvious.

“You a good shoe shiner, boy?” the older man asked, nudging Finn’s face a little. It sunk in to the teenager what the other man was now implying, and once again Finn’s eyes skirted back up to look at Mitch. From his position on the floor, the rocker looked powerful, his commanding stance towering over Finn even though they were the same height. And as the boot went back to the edge of the couch, he heard Mitch speak again. “Why not put that tongue to use.”

Watching his suggestion come to fruition, Mitch saw the eventual though a bit hesitant youth lean forward towards the shoe and put his tongue out to lick at the leather tip of the boot. Even though he felt no sensation from the impact, Mitch’s body became heated quickly as lust flooded his veins. His eyes narrowed and his grin widened as he got off mentally to the view, his cock pulsing in his jeans. It didn’t help that he felt the desperate urge to pee and he had been holding it in since his trip to the bar.

‘ _ I’m not wasting this piss. _ ’

As Finn tongued at the vamp of the boot, leaving trails of saliva and spit, his mouth became a little dry and he could taste and smell the leather, only faintly. But he was surprised at how turned on he was, at something he had never done or cared for, even considered, until the singer urged him to do it. Was it the fact Mitch demanding it? Or was it the fact Finn wanted to please? Or just a mixture of the two? He didn’t question it as he found himself more at ease with the idea and it sounded like Mitch approved.

“Good boy,” Mitch rumbled in a sound of satisfaction and dominance. “You better clean them good,” he added as he fumbled with his belt, undoing the buckle and unzipping his fly. He pulled his cock out and tucked his underwear behind his balls, holding it at the base and waggling it in his fingers. “Don’t want to see a single drop on them.”

_ ‘Kid’s not going to know what hit him. _ ’

Without any warning to the boy licking his boot, Mitch inhaled, feeling a small throb in his groin from holding in the piss he had been storing. Exhaling, he felt the muscles on his groin relax and the warm rush of urine flow through and out of his dick, the hot stream splashing down on the boy’s head. He let out an appeased groan as he heard the liquid splatter, biting his lip as he let the stream fall freely. It instantly soaked part of his fringe before trickling down his face, his neck and likely over his body. Mitch shook his cock a little, letting the stream spray onto Finn’s tee and over his own boots, dash the leather in his own warm piss.

When Finn felt the warm liquid splash onto him, it only took a few seconds for him to realize what it was. The smell was the first give away before he got some of it on his tongue, tasting the salty liquid accidentally. He stopped licking for a moment, his nose wrinkling at both taste and smell, feeling humiliated that the singer had felt the need to piss on him. His hair clung to his forehead, t-shirt draped from being soaked yet his cock still throbbed in his underwear. 

‘ _ Why am I even turned on by this? _ ’

There was a tap from Mitch’s boot before Finn heard the man let out a final groan as the stream became a trickle and ended. “Come on then, get cleaning.” And doing as commanded, Finn went back to licking at the footwear, cleaning off the droplets of urine from where they dripped over the body of the boot. His skin felt clammy from the wet cotton on his skin and the couch and floor around him were damp but Mitch didn’t seem to care.

“Do you think you’ve earned this yet?” Mitch asked, watching Finn as he stroked his cock, keeping himself hard and throbbing, a slither of precum starting to gather over the slit. He gathered it up in his fingers before he beckoned Finn to lift his head and look at him. When the boy did, Mitch could see the full damage he had done, the boy’s wet hair to his damp tee and  _ god _ did he look like a cute mess. Using his thumb, he pulled Finn’s bottom lip down and inserted the finger smeared in precum, running it over his tongue before sliding it back out over his lips. “Do you remember that taste? Do you want more?”

Finn nodded meekly, feeling humiliated and embarrassed with that had just happened. He pushed his wet hair away from his face as Mitch took his boot off the couch. “Yes, sir,” he said quietly, feeling rather awkward that he was asking to suck the man off after he’d just been used like some urinal. He was sure he heard a grunt of approval from Mitch as he found the tip of the man’s wet prick now pressing gently as his lips, feeling the slick tip slide over his bottom lip and coat it with another layer of precum.

“You learn fast.” As a reward, Mitch slapped his cock against the boy’s cheek a few times, rubbing the length over his face before pointing the tip directly at his parted lips. “Open wide now,” he hummed and watched as Finn obeyed, putting his lips around the head of his cock and groaned as he felt the boy’s tongue lap and circle the sensitive organ before making his first descent down. “That’s it,” Mitch vocally approved, biting his lip as he watched each inch disappear past the boy’s lips. 

‘ _ He’s going straight in! _

Without stopping, Finn pressed on until he felt his nose being tickled by the wiry pubic hair at the base of Mitch’s cock, his musky scent engulfing his nostrils and making his head dizzy. It didn’t help that he had been trying to hold his position, the inner walls of his throat squeezing around the singer’s length buried in his mouth. He had made a mess of deep throating the first time round that he was determined to do better this time, but when he lost focus for a second, he pulled back quickly. He didn’t pull out, instead choosing to bob his head up and down on the length, sucking away and listening for where Mitch’s breath hitched or any little moans to signal he was enjoying it. And he got them.

“Fuck,  _ yes, _ ” Mitch drawled, fingers threading into the boy’s damp hair. “Keep that pace.” He groaned, the sound coming from deep with his chest, a satisfying guttural moan of distinct bliss that no-one could mistake. He verbally encouraged the teenager on his knees, persuading him with praise to repeat his actions and swallow him whole. Craving that sensation, he put both hands onto Finn's head and held him as he pushed his groin against the boy's face, filling every available space in the youth's mouth. 

Once again, Finn did his best to hold his position, calmly breathing through his nose as he heard Mitch’s groans became longer and louder. When he felt he was reaching his limit he tried to pull back but found Mitch’s grip was tight. As the student pulled back, Mitch only pressed in, making sure his dick remained wedged in his throat. He tried to speak but it came out as muffled sounds as his gag reflex kicked in, and he felt like he was going to choke.

“Just… a little…  _ ugh _ … longer…”

The panic his hook-up was in was making his dick feel utterly  _ amazing _ , his throat clenching and rubbing against the sweet spot on his cockhead, Mitch’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. But he knew he had to let go before the boy passed out. He did so, feeling his slick prick slide out from the tight space, watching Finn lean back, coughing, gasping, his eyes damp with a tear or two forming. 

“Sorry, that just felt  _ so _ good,” the older man cooed as he reached down to wipe the boy’s eyes with his thumb, breaking the string of drool connecting dick to lips. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth. Needs to be used often.” Silently hoping that was the case, he flashed a devilish smirk before he took a step back"

Doing so, Finn got to his feet, his soaked tee flapping down over his body, giving Mitch a full view of the mess the man had made of him. Roughly guiding him, Finn felt the man pull at his waist with one hand but press against his back with another, bending him over a small unit with what he guessed was a built-in fridge. There was movement behind him, but he wasn’t sure what Mitch was up to, at least not until he felt the hard slap against his backside.

“You are such a mess,” Finn heard him say before another hard smack was given, making Finn yelp a little, hissing through his teeth. Then another swat came, then another, hard and firm as Mitch seemed to pace behind him. When it eventually stopped, he heard the man hum before prying fingers tugged at the waistband of his underwear, peeling them down before he was ordered to step out of them.

Stepping forward to close the gap, Mitch gave the boy’s bare bottom a couple more swats, feeling his own hand heat up from the skin-to-skin strikes. He watched as Finn’s buttocks started to blotch out in red patches from his smacks and the older man smirked as the boy squirmed, his bound hands trying to reach down to cover his reddening ass. 

Sliding his hands down the center of his backside, Mitch sought out that one sweet spot he knew that would make the teenager’s legs tremble. Pressing against his opening, roughly rubbing the puckered hole, it reminded him instantly of the night before, when he tasted the teen for the first time and the sounds he made in gratitude. 

Trailing his free hand up the boy’s back and around his neck, Mitch opened his palm and made an order. “Spit.” He then huffed a wicked grin as he added, “ _ Generously _ . You’ll  _ need _ it.”

A shudder went through Finn, a mixture of exhilaration, arousal, and trepidation at Mitch’s words. He rolled his tongue and sucked up a ball of saliva in his mouth before spitting it gently into Mitch’s hand.

“Need a bit more than that kid. You don't want me ripping you a new one.” If he was going to fuck him, Mitch needed Finn to enjoy it,  _ love _ it even. If there was anything Mitch loved more than fucking was that the person he was fucking was a mess because of his fucking. The moans, cries, and whines that his partner would make were like the applause or cheer on the stage from the crowd, giving him that high from being worshipped at that moment for his  _ talents _ .

After a couple of more seconds, Finn gathered another glob and spit again, feeling a little awkward and stupidly turned on at the scenario. It felt wild, like something he might have masturbated to in the privacy of his bedroom on his phone rather than experience in the back of a tour bus with the leader of a band. He looked over his shoulder to just catch Mitch’s pleased grin as the man rubbed the saliva in his fingers. The next thing he felt was the fingers back on his hole, this time slick and wet, circling around before one finger slid in.

“Fuuu….  _ hnnng _ …” A droned curse escaped Finn’s lips as he felt the single finger push into him until the man’s remaining fingers pressed against his cheeks. He shifted on his feet, his thighs shaking a little from the initial slow penetration, but it wasn’t until the man started curling his finger, running over his prostate, did his legs start to give way.

“That’s it…” The vocal praise Finn gave him hit the spot as Mitch continued to torment the youth with his teasing, feel his hole clench and relax around his finger. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in, coaxing the boy to relax as he gave his hip a gentle reassuring squeeze. He pulled out before aiming a second slick finger and slowly pressed into Finn again, hearing his moans raise a few decibels. Leaning forward, pushing his hair away from his face, Mitch put his free arm around Finn’s abdomen and pulled them close, his groin pressing against the young man’s rear as he thoroughly fingered him, his cock sliding between the boy’s legs and nudging at his taint. “Need to be inside you so  _ fucking  _ bad…”

Finn’s head hung as gasps and grunts filled the space around him. He felt the light burn from the fingering he was receiving, and his cock twitched, dying for attention. He could feel the slither of precum on his thighs from his length bobbing between his legs, precum leaking and dripping from the head and stringing to wherever it hit.

“Please,” the youth said softly. “Mitch, please… I want to… I-I need to…” he splayed his hands before balling them into a fist again. “Can I jack off?”

“Who said you could touch yourself?”

“Uh…”

Finn didn’t know how to answer that question other than with a blatant  _ I’m ready to bust a nut _ response. But he kept silent, realizing that Mitch wasn’t going to let him out of the handcuffs anytime soon.

“I’ll tell you  _ if _ and  _ when _ you can touch yourself. Understood?”

“Ye-yeah…”

Just to torment him, Mitch reached around and wrapped his hand around the teenager’s arousal, slowly jerking him off to the rhythm of the finger curls he rolled against his sweet spot. “I’ll bring you to the edge and back,” he said in a husky tone. “But you don’t come until I decide.” He used the words as a signal to himself, doubling the pace of the handjob while fucking the young man with his fingers, the sounds that left Finn filling the space between them like sweet music he was creating in that moment.

“*Fuck*...” 

When he heard Finn’s pitch raise in the sound of pleasure, he let go of the young man’s cock, leaving it to twitch and throb on its own. There was a groan of disappointment from Finn, but Mitch made sure to erase that from the boy’s lips by rubbing his fingers back on that special bump, making Finn squirm under his ministrations.

“I think you’re ready.” Sliding his fingers out, Mitch positioned himself so he could be ready to take aim at entering Finn. He reached for his bag of goods, pulling out a bottle of lube which he used to prep himself and Finn, slicking them both up. Then, with everything set, he grabbed the base on his cock in one hand and the youth’s hip in another and pressed forward, his cock head penetrating the tight ring. He gave out a low growl as he continued to slide inch after inch until he completely bottomed out, feeling the hot warmth engulf his entire length.

As the man behind him slowly started up a pace, Finn couldn’t help but wriggle slightly against the handcuffs. It was torturing that he couldn’t touch himself, his body screaming at him for not complimenting Mitch’s thrusts with his own fist around his cock. He tightened his fists, bit his lip, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his balls as he felt Mitch’s thick prick split him open on every plunge but he couldn’t silence himself.

“Mitch…  _ uh… uh… _ Mitch, please… let me… let me touch….  _ Ugh _ …”

Ignoring him on purpose, Mitch increased his rhythm and speed, a wide grin on his face that lasted for a few seconds before fading into one of personal bliss. Whereas he got off on the boy’s begging, he was lost in the heat of his ass, the slow rising boil of an orgasm in his groin and the sensations around his length as he fucked the kid. He drove himself right up to the point where he thought he was close to bursting and stopped, his whole body shaking as he doubled forward, holding back his orgasm. It took a lot of self-control to stop right on the edge at the risk of ruining what he had been after the whole night.

In return, Mitch reached around and once again, started to jerk off Finn with the intention of putting him through the same torment. With the boy still cuffed, he was completely at Mitch’s mercy. Mixing his speed between a slow tempo to a fast and furious pace, he judged everything based on Finn’s reactions. If the boy was struggling, hands grasping, breath panting, he’d slow down, even stop and give a wide smile as Finn groaned at the disappointment of being so close.

Reaching to the small counter next to him, Mitch grabbed his cigarettes, pulling one out the pack. With lighter in hand, he lit up and went for an immediate pull, sucking in and getting the instant rush through his body. He slowly ground his hips against Finn’s ass, keeping the young man in frays of lust, giving slowly strokes as he pulled out and plunged back into him. The way Finn responded, his hole tightening around his cock, the little puffs of soft groans, made Mitch continue his slow teasing to drive the boy wild.

Helping Finn back to an upright position, hand drifting up his chest to his neck, Mitch wrapped his hand around the teenager’s throat, pressing his thumb against Finn’s jawline to direct him to turn and look back in his direction. With parted lips still allowing little whines of pleasure out from the boy, Mitch exhaled the smoke, blowing it into his mouth, the cloudy mass filling the area between them. The boy coughed, and Mitch felt his whole body tighten, all the way down to his backside and Mitch let out a low growl as he leaned in to force a kiss onto Finn.

“You  _ fucking _ turn me on.” 

Finn felt dizzy from how on edge his body was. Mitch’s hold on his neck was powerful as the man slammed his hips into him, switching between furious thrust to tantalizingly slow drags as Finn heard the heavy wheezing of Mitch trying hold back his orgasm in his ear, the grip around his neck getting a little tighter as he did. The bashing his prostate took was making his own dick bob, precum spitting everywhere, and Finn felt like he might even come just from being fucked alone. But when the hand around his neck was removed and Mitch pulled out, Finn feared that the man had some other ideas.

“Down on your knees.”

Doing as ordered, Finn knelt down till he was on the floor, level height with Mitch’s cock. Looking up, the man had the cigarette between his lips, dragging in before exhaling, swinging his head to flip his hair behind his head as smoke billowed around him, jacking himself off, still slightly edging himself. It was definitely a dominating sight, one that made Finn feel his place truly was at the knees of the man he idolized at that moment.

Without warning, he felt Mitch’s hand run through his damp hair, before giving it a tug. “Look at me,” he demanded. “I want you to look at me as I come. I want you to see this gift I give you. You… you earned this… you… you…  _ ugh _ …” Mitch’s words had transformed into a garble of groans as Finn watched the man hit a powerful climax. He held onto Finn with a tight hold as the first squirt of cum hit the teen square on his forehead, splashing over his face. The second hit just above his right eye, the next his cheek, then the crease of his nose as Mitch drove his orgasm to its peak, milking himself as a reward for all the times he had held back. He heaved heavy grunts that emitted from his chest that filled the whole tour bus.

The mixture of his edged orgasm and the high from his smokes made Mitch’s body buzz with an unparalleled bliss that he had been chasing all evening. The night before was good, but this was  _ better _ . Just looking down at the youth at his feet, his face covered with his load as Mitch squeezed the last drops from his spent dick before rubbing the slick tip on the boy’s lips. What a masterpiece. He couldn’t lie, the kid looked innocently hot with his jizz over his face.

“You did good, kid.”

-

“He’s finished.”

“You can tell?”

“Dude, did you not hear those moans he made? I think the whole neighbourhood could hear them!”

The two men stood outside in the cold air, awkwardly hanging outside the entrance to the bus, speaking in hushed tones. They thought they’d be used to it, with it not being the first time they’d come back to the bus to Mitch having picked up someone from the gig. But what had caught them both off guard is that there was no gig tonight. Seemingly Mitch had gone out to meet someone and had brought them back to the bus when they had gone to the movie. 

“Should we go in?”

“Do you want to go in?”

“No really…”

Steven crossed his arms before throwing his head back and letting out an impatient sigh. He should have known. They all should have seen through Mitch’s excuse not to go out. It was too good to be true that the man was going to spend the rest of the evening on the bus writing new material after his inspired-previous night. 

The three of them, Eric, Joaquim and him, had got to the movie house, only to find it packed and overcrowded. Deciding to skip the movie altogether, they found a quiet-enough sports bar on one of the side streets and decided to have a few drinks and watch a game. 

After an hour they cycled back to their current setlist and talked about Mitch’s current desire for making new content. Joaquim’s suggestion was that instead of leaving Mitch to do it on his own, they’d go grab some beers on the way back, have a drinking session on the bus while working on new music. Joaquim took charge to get the beers while sending Steven and Eric to go and help Mitch, saying he’d be about five minutes behind them.

So when the Brazilian man approached the bus, Steven could see the confusion on his face. It only lasted a few seconds as the blond could tell Joaquim had already pieced things together as he stormed towards them

“...’the hell is that motherfucker up to now?” he grumbled, grinding his teeth behind closed lips. Eric and Steven looked at each other, neither of them knowing how to address the man. Joaquim looked between them, then at the entrance to the bus. Pushing the carrier of beers into Eric’s hands, he approached the entrance with angry footsteps, Steven calling for him to wait. He didn’t listen.

Stepping up the few steps, there was a distinct smell of urine, smoke and sex that hit him instantly. Turning the corner to look down the slim passageway, he could see Mitch at the end, still fully dressed but with his dick out. There was someone kneeling in front of him but he couldn’t quite make them out. But that didn’t matter.

“Mitch! For fuck’s sake, what the-” he said as he stormed forward, grabbing the man’s attention. He saw Mitch jerk in surprise while whoever was kneeling in front of him stumbled to their feet, the words  _ Shitshitshit _ being muttered accompanying it, a clattering of something metallic being rattled and dropped to the floor before the sound of clothes being snatched and put on in a hurry following.

“Joaquim! I didn’t expect to see you guys back so soon,” Mitch said as calmly as he could, that sweet purr in his voice, attempting to distract the man. He moved to block Joaquim, tucking himself away and buttoning up as he did, not caring if the Brazilian man saw or not. “Can you give me ten minutes to get cleaned up?”

Joaquim looked around the man at the kid behind him, recognising instantly it was the same kid who had slept on the tour bus the night before, only this time, he looked an utter mess. He could see the teen trying to wipe his face with his soaked shirt. Joaquim wasn’t stupid to both why his shirt was wet and what he was trying to wipe off. This was Mitch. This was his doing.

“You and I need to talk,” he said in a low angry tone before he called for Steven. “Steven? That kid from last night is here. Come and get him, will you?”

The sound of the guitarist bouncing up the steps quickly came from behind. Steven approached, leaning over to see the mess of the small quarters of the bus, the soaked floor, Mitch’s shit-eating grin and the embarrassed youth from this morning.

“Hey, Finn,” he said, cocking his head to beckon the boy over. “Grab your stuff and… uh… you know…”

“Get out, kid.”

Steven raised an irked eyebrow at Joaquim’s statement. “Hey dude, it’s not the kid’s fault.”

“I don’t give a fuck Steven, just get him out!”

“Okay, okay,” Steven held his hands up as he backed away. The two men gave way for Finn to slide past, the teen not making eye contact with anyone as he approached the exit to the bus. Before he made his way down the stairs, he saw Eric at the bottom and again, he darted his gaze, his face flushed with humiliation that the three men saw him in such a state.

‘ _ Why did I fucking agree to meet him again? _ ’

“Finn, hold up,” Steven called, stopping Finn from going any further. “Let me grab a few things. Just… wait there for a minute…” He watched as Finn nodded before he started rummaging through the shelves in the bus while hearing the heated exchange between the two men.

“What the hell are you playing at Mitch?”

“It’s just sex Joaquim, that’s all. I have fucking needs you know!”

“We all have fucking needs! Just  _ our _ needs isn’t pissing on teenagers!  _ Teens, _ Mitch. He’s fucking eighteen! Eighteen!”

“He’s legal!”

“His birthday was last week!”

“ _ Still _ legal,” Mitch scoffed at Joaquim’s arguments, rolling his eyes at the man. “What’s the big deal? It’s just a fuck? Like all the others! I’m not gonna remember him in the morning!”

Silence befell the bus as Finn’s eyes widened before falling to stare at the floor. His heart sank as Mitch said those words and right now, he felt like a fucking fool. Coming out to meet the man had been a mistake and felt like nothing but some cheap sexual encounter to get the man off. He made his way off the bus, pushing past Eric, ignoring Steven’s calls to him. 

“You’re an ass, Mitch,” the blond said as he grabbed the things he needed before running off the bus. “Eric, make sure those two don’t kill each other? At least not until I get back and kill them both?” It was supposed to be some small humor but it came off sinister with how pissed Steven sounded. “Just… watch them.”

Chasing down the teen who had started to walk away, Steven grabbed Finn by the arm, pulling him back. “Hey, Finn, wait, please…” He could hear the sniffles of tears as the kid refused to look at him.

“Just leave me alone man,” Finn rolled his arm out of Steven’s grasp, attempting to continue his departure from the venue parking lot.

“Look…” Steven started, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry he did that to you. He’s a douche and I get it, I really do.” ‘ _ More than you think.’ _ “Uhm... I'm not sure you want one of these still... but it's all we have?" He handed over the t-shirt, specifically, one of the merch tees that they sold at concerts. 

Finn held the t-shirt in his hands after taking it from Steven, and he felt sick to his stomach. He read the letters of the band printed on the front and it only made it more of a struggle to hold back the tears. What was supposed to have been a birthday treat had turned into one of the most humiliating nights he had ever experienced. 

“This fucking sucks…” he said through gritted teeth, balling the tee in his hands.

Pulling him aside, Steven walked the youth into a small alcove in the venue building where the fire doors were, explaining that the tee was simply to replace the piss-soaked one he was currently wearing, urging Finn to change out of it. He picked at the boy’s hair, moving any small splashes of cum from it, empathizing with him at that moment for how embarrassing the whole thing must have been. 

With permission, Steven binned the ruined tee before insisting they head to the same diner where they had breakfast that morning. Suggesting the teen go and give himself some sort of quick wash down in the restroom, Steven found a table away from a majority of the other customers so they could get some sort of privacy to talk. 

When Finn returned, hair looking like he had blow-dried it under a hand dryer, the guitarist pushed the glass bottle of coke towards him. He knew it wasn’t going to fix things, but there was no way he could just let the teenager go in the current state he was in.

“You okay?”

“No.” An expected answer.

“Mitch…” Steven started before he let out a dejected sigh. “Mitch is a bit of an ass when it comes to sex. He’s a little… greedy. He’s get a specific set of things that push his buttons.”

“You say that like you know him.”

Another heavy sigh. “I do. I’ve… I’ve experienced it. So I get it. You probably feel a little used-”

“Little?” Finn snorted.

“You feel used right now and I’m sorry about that. We’re… we’re trying to get him some help. It’s just not easy when he’s been too stubborn to listen.”

Finn took a drink from the Coke bottle before he sank into the seat. “It’s not that I didn’t have fun it’s-” How could he explain it? Soul destroying? Gut-wrenching? Utterly embarrassing?

“Hey, everyone has their kinks and stuff and that’s fine. This is about his attitude. I mean, you liked us as a band, you came to support this, and this is how you get repaid? With a member saying he won’t remember you the next day? Finn, that must  _ really _ fuck you up.” Steven ran his hands over his face, really feeling frustrated for the teenager sitting across from him. “When I say help, I mean, he gets a little unstable and out of control at times, like he’s not himself. And that’s something he needs help with.”

Pushing the Coke bottle forward, half-finished, Finn shifted out of the booth, feeling Steven’s eyes following him. “Look, I get you’re trying to be nice and all, dude, but I really,  _ really _ just want to go home and put this behind me.” He pulled at the oversized tee. “Thanks for the shirt.”

“Do you need a cab calling?”

Finn shook his head.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?”

Finn stopped in his tracks before he gave a small shrug. “I’ll be fine… somehow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story. Please feel free to leave any encouraging comments as well as any positive or developmental feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed since that fateful night on the tour bus and Finn has moved on from his interest in the band. But fate manages to bring Mitch back into his life, and Mitch wants to make up for what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter links in directly to Muepin's [Frantic Live](https://franticlive.artbymue.com/) comic and it is recommended that you have at least read the prologue and volume 1 to fill in the blanks in the three years for Mitch. Whereas this story is considered as an alternative canon, it slots into the main canon of Muepin's comic neatly without changing anything about the story. I highly recommend you check it out before continuing.
> 
> **Please make sure you take note of the tags on the fic. Whereas each chapter will not feature all the tags, it is worth being aware of what content may come up during the story.**

“No mom, I’m fine for now… Of course not… Why… Why would I? I… I…  _ yes _ mom. I love you too. Okay… I’ll call next week…”

It was the worst part of being the youngest of three siblings. Even though he was twenty-one, his mother still treated him as her youngest son and was always calling, checking, and worrying about him. So he knew that moving all the way to Germany for a year to complete an apprenticeship as part of his degree was going to cause him a little bit of a headache. He loved his mom, but sometimes she was a little too much to deal with.

Putting the phone on charge, Finn turned back to look at the stack of boxes he had yet to unpack. He’d been in the country for a month and all he had done is get to know his new workmates, explore the nightlife (freely since he was legal), go to work and learn mechanics on the fly. He had taken some of the stuff out the boxes but today, he decided to make the task of unpacking the rest.

That was until his mom called to check in on him.

“Hey Google, play a rock mix on Spotify.”

The AI assistant answered his request, music filling the small room living space and quickly soothing Finn’s mood. He tackled the boxes of clothes first, the remaining garments he hadn’t worn yet, putting them in drawers or hanging them up. Next up was paperwork and textbooks he had brought from college to support him, most of them still in the box they were packed in, only taken out to look something up and dumped back in when done. The last box contained a couple of films and video games. It also had figures and his games console, but they were the first to be unpacked and checked to make sure they weren’t damaged from transit.

The task took about an hour max before he folded the boxes down and stored them away in case he needed them for going back home in a rush. It had taken a few weeks for him to get used to the idea of being so far away from home, from his family and friends. Lissie had been in touch regularly over WhatsApp but the distance meant a time delay, and sometimes he missed her call or he’d ring her excited to tell her something and she was asleep. Matthieu was equally as tough to get a hold of, likely due to his work schedule.

Yet, Finn made the best of the situation. He’d made friends with some of his new workmates and had contacts to hang out with, Ryan and Aubrey in particular. They would never replace Matthieu and Lissie but they would keep him sane until he could go back home and see his friends again.

“There’s a good bar called The Old Keg that plays live music!” Aubrey had said after paying attention to some of the songs on Finn’s playlist one night when they had hung out together.

“And the beer isn’t bad either,” Ryan had chirped in. The beer part had sold Finn in seconds. Music was just a bonus. 

Collapsing on his bed, time to waste until he had to get ready, he let himself relax, listening to the music on the playlist, mouthing to the lyrics of a song he liked and knew the words to. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, nodding softly as the song was coming to an end. And he would have stayed relaxed if the next song hadn’t made his eyes shoot open in surprise.

A song, by a band, with a lead singer he had not heard in a long time. In fact, Finn had thought he had cleared his library of the band so that his phone had somehow picked out this specific song was rather uncomfortable. It had been one of his favorites back in high school. That was until he got to go and see the band in concert for his eighteenth birthday.

‘ _ That was over three years ago. Let it go. _ ’

Flashbacks on the nights he had with Mitch Rust, the lead singer of Frantic, appeared in Finn’s mind. Memories that conflicted him through the last few years of his teens, from feeling used and disgusted at himself to remembering how excited and turned on he had been at the hands of the older man who showed very little care for his feelings. He remembered the nights he cried to Lissie, and that Matthieu had caught a whiff of the tale and wanted to beat the guy black and blue, though Mitch and his band had already safely moved their tour to another state by that point.

Reaching for his phone, Finn heard the dull clank of glass being knocked over, a tumbler of Coke that he had tipped onto the floor and spilling over the wooden flooring. “Shit!” he cursed as he raced to the small kitchen area to grab some roll to soak up the spilled drink. As he did, he silenced the phone, turning the track off, bringing the room back into silence. 

‘ _ Three years and you are still fucking with my head, Mitch. _ ’

-

“Ugh… why am I awake...”

Clutching his phone, the brightness of the display had burned colors into his vision as he looked at the time. The screen was a blur of notifications about mobile games, reminders that he hadn’t played one in a while or a limited special offer he should partake in. Hidden in the mess of icons was a reply on WhatsApp, a message from Gerry about being positive and keeping his chin up. 

Mitch lay with his arm covering his forehead, nursing the headache he felt coming on. His mind was a swirl of thoughts, a whirlpool of emotions that were swirling around the plughole, the hole in his life that he couldn’t plug up. At this moment, everything felt like it was going down the sink. He’d already lost his band, his friends, his passion, and was left with nothing but anxiety and worry, low moods that engulfed his days into empty pits of despair. They weren’t as common with the help of medication. But when they hit, they hit  _ hard _ .

Tossing in his bed, he managed to shut his eyes and settle his brain after what felt like hours, sleeping until he was woken by the sound of a crash outside his apartment door, shortly followed by a  _ Sorry! _ from one of the neighbors yelling into his door.

Dragging himself out of bed was a struggle but he managed the strength to get himself to his feet, heading straight for the small kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. The alarm clock by the bed had already informed him that he missed his morning meet up and coffee with Gerry, with Mitch expecting a series of messages waiting for him to explain what happened and why he didn’t show.

As the machine ground out whatever beans it had left, Mitch flicked through his phone. Surely, Gerry’s messages were waiting. 

**Gerry** : Hey, you up?

**Gerry** : Mitch?

**Gerry** : I assume you’ve slept in?

**Gerry** : Don’t worry about it man. It happens. Just get some rest and I’ll catch you later.

The messages managed to pull a small smile onto Mitch’s face as he reached for the coffee cup, taking the first sip of the morning. Heading for the bathroom, he started running the shower, setting the temperature just right and letting the water heat up as he took a few more sips.

‘ _ I should have a think about what the doctor said _ .’

That being reviewing his routine and making adjustments to his life.  _ Hard _ adjustments. Since being diagnosed with Bipolar Type II Disorder, Mitch had managed to make sense of a lot of the fuck ups in his life, his behavior, his decisions, his choices, and it had been a tough wake up call for him. In the year or so since Frantic broke up due to his actions, Mitch had learned the hard way about what he lost, and how  _ he _ had been at the center of the band’s downfall.

Having stripped out of his bedclothes and abandoned the half-drunk coffee on the bathroom cabinet, Mitch stepped under the warm water, steam filling the space around him as the hot spray rained onto his skin. He took a moment just to stand, arching his head back under the water, feeling the flow of the liquid massage his scalp, run down his face and neck, over his body, before dripping off from various endpoints. It gave him a chance to clear his mind and have a think about what he needed to do to manage his condition, making a plan to write them down later.

Once he had finished, got dried and dressed, Mitch took to his desk in his room, phone in hand, looking up his ideas and seeing if they related to others who suffered from mental health issues. Grabbing a pen and paper from the drawer, he scribbled down some instructions to himself.

“Okay. No more late nights,” he told himself, writing the words down in bullet format. “Fixed bedtime. No caffeine after seven.” He flicked through a Reddit post. “Meditate. Go for walks. Take your meds.” 

The last bullet was more a reminder for himself. On some days, he’d get so wrapped up in what he was doing he’d forget to take his medicine. Didn’t matter if he set it as a first thing in the morning action or just before bed, he had a habit of forgetting. Writing over the words to bolden them, he put a full stop between the words and underlined them to emphasize. 

“Take. Your. Meds.”

Sitting the paper on top of his computer keyboard, he sat back in the chair, eyes glazing over his handwriting. It seemed a good enough plan. Hopefully, it would help him focus a little and get him back on track.

The ping of his phone dragged him out of his headspace, the display lighting up with another message from Gerry, one that surprised him. It was a photo of a concert poster, and it had the name of one of his old band members. The text underneath wrote:  _ Why don’t you go see him? _

-

“How?”

The two friends turned around to Finn’s exclamation as he stood looking at the poster to the bar, eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Of all the places in the world, this had to be a massive coincidence.

“What is it?” Ryan asked as Aubrey came back to look at the poster. “Do you know the guy who’s playing here?”

Thoughts of the diner came back to him as Finn looked at Steven’s name in the bold font on the sign. He recognized the name from the album inserts he read over in his mid-teens of Frantic’s debut that he had scored physically. In fact, he had liked the band that much he still knew all their names.

But that was back then.

“Yeah. I… I met the guy who’s playing once back home.”

“Then did I pick the best bar for tonight or what?” Ryan beamed as he approached the door staff, waving his ID smugly as he made his way inside. 

Aubrey tugged on Finn’s t-shirt sleeve. “You coming?” 

“Yeah, sure…”

Finn had read the band had moved to Germany amid all the popularity they had in the US, news sites acclaiming it as them trying to branch out. It was thought to be a risky move that never paid off and rumors had it the band split up amid rifts between the four members. After that, there wasn’t any news from them, at least none that showed up for Finn since he had actively stopped looking. 

The bar was split into two. One area looked like a regular bar with tables and chairs for people to sit at, while the other half opened out to a small concert hall, and once inside, it wasn’t hard to spot Steven from afar. He was already sitting on a stool on the stage, tuning his guitar, preparing his set up. The atmosphere was relaxed with people standing around talking while a few people were up at the front of the stage talking to Steven as he did light strums on the instrument. Finn didn’t recognize any of them.

_ ‘So he’s on his own then I guess? _ ’

“Man, you’re slow tonight,” Ryan observed as he handed Finn a bottle of Jever. “Normally it’s us trying to keep up with you!” When Finn didn’t crack a smile at his jest, Ryan’s expression morphed to one of befuddlement. “Dude, are you okay?”

Taking a desperate swig of the beer, Finn quenched his suddenly dry mouth. “Yeah. Just…” He didn’t want to tell his newfound friends about what happened when he was eighteen, not wanting to trudge up old emotions. He forced a smile. “Yeah, just weird being in the same room as history.”

As Aubrey approached with her Vodka and Coke Light combo, she nudged them to the opposite side of the room to go find a seat, whispering to Ryan that she was a little concerned for their friend. And as they walked over to the seating booth, Finn didn’t notice another piece of history take its first steps into the bar.

-

“This seat taken?”

When the man confirmed the stool’s vacancy, Mitch took a seat by the bar, quickly silencing the voices in his head. There was a small pang of anxiety, worry that he hadn’t reached out to tell Steven he was coming, accompanied by a fear that he might not have been welcome at the gig at all. 

Ordering a glass of whiskey, the singer sat and spoke to the bartender for a moment until he heard Steven’s voice over the microphone fill the small venue.

“Check! One, two. Is this thing on?”

Grabbing Mitch’s attention, he looked over towards the stage to see the blond guitarist smiling out to the crowd in front of him. There was such a strong display of confidence exuding from Steven that Mitch missed about himself, being on that stage and belting out the lyrics tosongs that he wrote passionately when he was in his high moods.

“Hey, hope everyone’s feeling good tonight! Let’s get this ball rolling, shall we? I’m going to cover a couple of songs for you. Feel free to sing along!”

‘ _ That’s the Steven I know, involves the crowd right away. _ ’

While it was far away from the old days, hearing Steven sing acoustic gave way to memories of old, fond ones of nights when the two of them would jam to their lyrics he wrote, trying to create a melody or just sing out rock covers while downing a stupid amount of alcohol that Steven would lose the ability to strum and it turned into a drunken shit-show between them, laughing and taking the piss.

Those were the days. Man, Mitch owed Steven his life sometimes. The number of things the man had done for him was an endless list, things that should  _ never _ have been his responsibility.

‘ _ I’m such an ass. _ ’

“You might’ve heard the next one on the radio. It’s by a band I used to be a part of.”

Mitch’s eyebrows raised, instantly knowing where this was leading to. Unless Steven had been part of another band he wasn’t aware of, he was intrigued to see what Steven had up his sleeve.

“Please enjoy  _ Rising Above _ by Frantic!”

As Steven worked his magic on the guitar before his vocals accompanied, Mitch was captured by the song. He knew Steven could sing from their jamming sessions but  _ this _ was different. Here he was, leading on one of their own tracks, taking the role that Mitch had held every night they were on the stage.

‘ _ This positive energy. Haven’t felt it in a while… _ ’

One question sat on his mind. Why hadn’t Steven ever taken vocals on any of their songs? Why had the man never taken his place on a track and lent his voice to it? Was it that Mitch had cemented himself in the role of vocalist that he never gave the man the opportunity to really shine, show their fans the talent he had buried inside him?

The lyrics spoke to him. He remembered them clearly like he had written them just recently, the image of his tattered journal and his messy handwriting in his mind. Written in a dark moment in his life about fighting to keep going, the words had just as much meaning now as they did then, perhaps even more so now. Something told him he had to patch things up with Steven, break the silence and make amends. And it had to be tonight before the chance slipped away.

‘ _ Maybe I could find a way…? _ ’

“Uhm, excuse me?”

Mitch almost missed the request that came, his attention centered solely on the stage. He turned his head to the man who had appeared next to him brandishing a pretty expensive looking camera and the cutest smile he had seen all night.

“May I take your picture? It’s for an article.”

How could he say no?

“Go ahead!”

Posing, Mitch gave his best side, thumbs up, flashing a confident smile for the lens. It gave him a slight buzz, like the old days when a fan might have recognized him and asked for a picture or an autograph. He watched the attractive man fiddle around with his camera before snapping the shot, checking the outcome before he thanked him, looking pleasantly pleased before he made his way back into the crowd.

‘ _ Does he know? I wonder… _ ’

A roar of applause suddenly filled the room, grabbing Mitch’s attention again as he centered his gaze back on the man on the stage, thanking the crowd and informing them his set was over. And in that moment, it seemed as good as any to go and catch up with his past.

“Can I get two beers, please?”

-

“That was a sick set, man!” The loud clapping of hands from Ryan, as if he was trying to out clap everyone else in the room filled the space around them. He raised to his feet, giving a wolf whistle before Aubrey pulled his hand to him to sit back down. 

“I think I’ve only heard him sing as backing in acoustic videos on Youtube, but that was a whole new level,” Finn commented as the other boy crashed down on the soft seats in their booth. “I’m pretty impressed!”

“You alright though?” Aubrey asked, concern in her voice. “You seemed a little distant during that last song.” 

“Yeah! Just I…” 

Honestly, it had hit a sore spot, reminding the student of how and why he had loved Frantic’s music so much and how it became such a tough task to listen to the song without being able to skip or stop the track.  _ Rising Above _ had been his favorite song of the band, Finn remembering the nights he would have the song on repeat while he did homework or played video games. He never made peace with what happened on the tour bus with Mitch. He wasn’t sure he ever would.

“I really liked the song when I was younger and it was fucking  _ awesome _ to hear it live again,” he lied. He didn’t think Aubrey completely bought his fib but she didn’t press for details.

“You should go say hi!” The suggestion came with a hefty nudge from Ryan’s elbow. “If you know him, he might remember you!”

“I don’t wanna annoy him. He… he probably has a lot of people wanting his attention.”

“So?” Ryan deflected. “Just go up and say  _ Hey, it’s me, Finn! _ And then talk and then come back. That’s all you gotta say!” 

It was pretty clear to Finn this was drunk Ryan talking but there was some merit to his proposal. Steven had been nothing but supportive back when things had gone to shit with Mitch, both occasions being the one who took the time to check he was okay, picking up the mess left in his bandmate’s wake. 

“Okay, be right back!” 

Moving through the crowd towards the stage, Finn kept his eyes on the goal: the small crowd that had formed around the singer. Slipping between small groups, he got closer until he stopped dead, his heart jumping into his throat, pounding hard and fast. A man with long back hair was standing in the small group, his back to Finn, but he instantly knew who it was. It could only be him. No matter how much he hoped he would be wrong, as he slipped around the edge of the crowd to get a better look, his fears only became confirmed when he saw the man’s face, the icy blue eyes and the goatee to match the suspect.

‘ _ Fuck, he’s here? _ ’

Changing his train of thought, Finn turned on his heel, looking for a way to escape.

‘ _ Of course he’s here. Why wouldn’t he be? It’s his fucking bandmate. _ ’

Making a beeline for the bathroom, nearly tripping over his feet, Finn felt a rush of frustration, anger and panic flood through his system. Thoughts of that fateful night, when Mitch told Jaoquim that he wouldn’t remember him by the morning and that he was  _ just a fuck _ echoed in his mind as he pushed the restroom door open. 

“Watch it!” Someone barked, stumbling back from the door to avoid being hit.

“Sorry,” Finn said as he stopped, the man’s angry voice grounding him for a couple of seconds as he stood aside to let him leave.

“Dumb kid…”

  
  


Finn ignored the comment as he proceeded to the sink, catching how wet his eyes looked. Was he crying? He turned the tap on, cupping his hands to fill them with water before splashing it over his face, the cool rush calming his hot face as he stood to look into the mirror.

“Get your shit together Finn…” The words were soft but they sounded loud in the jumble of noise scrambling in his head, his eyes looking into the eyes of the reflected Finn. “Just leave it. Leave. Tell them you got to go. That you’re sick. You don’t need to talk to Steven. That’s the past now.” Inhaling and exhaling a few deep breaths, he could hear his pulse in his ears starting to slow, the tension in his body dropping slightly toward normal levels. 

Drying his face with a paper towel and washing his hands, he found the strength to leave, mentally telling himself over and over it’s okay. As he turned, he heard the restroom door creak open and for the second time, he stopped dead. The man who entered copied his reaction.

“Finn?”

Words lost him as he came face to face with Mitch. His face probably spoke for him as he recoiled a little, eyes hurting from the strain of sheer panic before his body raised itself to flight mode. Without a word, he pushed past Mitch, hearing the man stumble before calling his name as he sought out his friends in the bar.

‘ _ I have to leave. _ ’

-

“Finn’s here.”

Steven had to cover his mouth to stop himself from spitting out his beer. “What? Seriously?” Mitch simply nodded in response before Steven continued. “But… how? I mean… I…”

“Your guess would be as good as mine.” 

“I’m… I’m surprised you still remember his name. You slept with loads of people back then.” The blond’s expression changed to one of judgment. “Do you still do that now?”

“Fuck, no,” Mitch spat, a little insulted at the suggestion. He hadn’t really had the chance to catch up with Steven about what had happened since the band broke up. “Things are different now,” was all that he offered.

“You really screwed him up though. Of all your fuck ups with people, I think he was the one who got it the worst.”

“Yeah, I-” Nothing he could possibly say would mean anything at that moment. Steven was right. Back in the States, Mitch had slept around. He had used his fame to get people into bed. He loved the attention, he enjoyed sex, it was the drug that he needed to bring him down from post-gig highs. But he had been a bit of an asshole to some. And with Finn, he really had pushed the boundaries. “I need to talk to him.”

Before Mitch could walk over to where he could see Finn talking to what he could only assume were his friends, Steven grabbed his wrist. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Look, Steven, I fucked up a lot of people back then. With everything I’ve gone through this last year, I wish I could change things, do things better. I  _ need _ this. Even if he doesn’t accept it, I need to at least apologize.”

“I admire that Mitch, but sometimes things are best left alone.” 

“I can’t leave this.” Mitch scanned the crowd again, looking to see where Finn had moved to. He spotted the boy heading towards the exit. He needed to do this now. “I’ll call you.”

Briskly making his way through the sea of people towards the exit, Mitch stepped out into the cool night air, looking around him to see what direction the young man had gone, running in his direction when he found him.

“Finn!” he reached out to grab the man by his arm and pulled at him to stop. “Finn, wait,” he added, watching his breath, his heart racing. “We need to talk.” Even though he had pulled the boy to face him, Finn refused to turn his head and look at him.

‘ _ I don’t blame him _ .’

“Finn, who’s this?” Ryan asked with a slight slur in his words.

“He’s just a no-”

“-an ex. I’m his ex,” Mitch interrupted Finn, capturing the boy’s disgruntled look as their eyes finally met. 

“No, you’re not!”

“That’s how much he hates me,” Mitch laughed, trying to make the situation a little light-hearted, seeing Finn’s friend’s getting their backs up in his presence. “Finn, look, I just want to talk. Five minutes. Please?”

“Why would I want to talk to an asshole like you?” Finn growled.

“Yeah!” Ryan jeered as Aubrey gave him a smack on the arm before telling him modestly to stay quiet.

“You don’t have to, but I’d like it if you’d hear me out at least. I know it’s been three- I mean… it’s been a while but I just want to talk about how we… ugh… broke up that night, about the things I said.”

Mitch was spinning a web in hope that Finn’s friends wouldn’t get too suspicious about their past. All he wanted was some time to make up to the young man for what happened all those years ago. A chat over a beer or something, a catch-up, just the chance to show him he had changed and regretted how he treated Finn as a fan.

“... _ fine _ .” 

‘ _ That was quick! _ ’

Mitch hadn’t expected Finn to give in so easily, but he could still see the scowl on the boy’s face before he turned to his friends. 

“I’ll text you guys when I’m done.”

Aubrey nodded as she reached for Ryan who attempted to waltz up to Mitch, giving him a drunken threat as the blond girl pulled him away. When they had dropped their attention on the two of them and walked away, Finn turned back to Mitch.

“Where do you want to talk?”

-

Mitch managed to convince the young student to return to the bar to talk. He had bought himself another whiskey, mostly for courage though he knew he shouldn’t with the meds he was on, and as requested, he bought Finn a Coke. He watched the boy stir the ice in the drink with his straw, not making eye contact. In fact, he was likely avoiding it on purpose. 

Mitch went first and explained his story. He started from when he last saw Finn, and how much of a verbal beating he took from Joaquim, though leaving out some details of that night he’d rather not talk about. He talked about how he let the band down, how it was his idea to bring them to Europe, and how things just got heated till the band split. 

“I was diagnosed with bipolar last year,” he admitted. “I’ve been going to some therapy sessions and I’m on mood stabilizers.” He looked down at his drink, suddenly thinking having the whiskey was a really bad idea. He pushed it away from him for now. “I know that telling you all this doesn’t make up for how I treated you back then.”

“You think?” Finn snorted back. He wanted to be angry, but he didn’t have it in him to be cruel to Mitch if there was even a notion he was telling the truth and not trying to string him back into bed. “You  _ used  _ me, Mitch! I was just a… a… a young  _ twink _ or whatever to fuck and get off over. You didn’t give a jackshit about me.” 

“I know, I know.” Mitch held his hands up, leaning back. “I was fucking selfish. You said yes and I took that for granted. And I promise you, Finn, I regret that decision now. To you and everyone else I’ve screwed with, but especially you.”

Finn cocked an eyebrow. “Why me in particular?”

“Well, you were the only person I really met twice. And one day after another.” Damn, he needed a sip of that whiskey now as he knocked back a mouthful. “And you were barely eighteen. Which,” he highlighted, “I didn’t find out until after the second night. When… when I said those things.” He let out a deep sigh, letting Finn digest the information he was given. “I should have known better.”

Speechless, Finn opted to look a little immature as he sucked his glass of pop through the straw, contemplating what to say next. There was a difference in Mitch, in the way he spoke to him and presented himself, like acquaintances instead of prey. Okay, prey probably wasn’t the right word but he couldn’t think of anything else to call how the encounter went back then.

“You should have,” he said begrudgingly, instantly regretting how it sounded. “But you didn’t know,” he quickly added. He couldn’t recall telling Mitch his age, and Finn had been in a bar underage.

“I honestly thought you were twenty-one.” Once the statement left his mouth, Mitch noticed there wasn’t much difference between the Finn sitting across the table now and the Finn he met back then. Apart from the snapbacks. Both times he met the youth all those years ago, he had a snapback on. Instead, his hair looked a little longer but still the same perfected style. 

‘ _ In fact… _ ’

“I have something of yours. From… from back then. If you fancy a walk back to mine I can look it out?”

Eyebrows furrowed, Finn responded cautiously. “Back to yours? You think I’m going to fall for that?”

“I’m not trying to get you into bed. Promise.”

‘ _ Though honestly, the company would be nice, _ ’ Mitch said internally, taking a moment to let his mind imagine what was lying underneath the boy’s shirt. He was pretty sure he remembered some tufts of hair on his chest and a treasure trail. Had it grown thicker? His arms looked a little bigger. He had been working out or something. ‘ _ No, Mitch, that’s not what you’re here for. _ ’

Finn shrugged his response, still a little weary. “I guess then it’s cool.” Another thing he instantly regretted. But right now, Finn’s body was betraying him, thinking about all the things they  _ could _ do if Mitch had changed and he could just let this grudge against the man drop. The tightening in his skinny jeans was a little uncomfortable.

“Shall we go?”

He needed an excuse. “But I h-haven’t finished my drink!” Finn stuttered.

‘ _ Lame. _ ’

-

The walk wasn’t as daunting as Finn had expected it to be. His initial worry was that the two of them would walk in silence, barely making any eye contact, only brief words of directions as if they were just going back to discreetly hook up. Instead, Mitch seemed to be making a bit of an effort, asking about why Finn was in Germany, how college was and if he missed his family. It was all potentially just small talk but the young man appreciated it more than he thought he would.

“Apprenticeship? Nice! Especially one that takes you all the way out of the States!”

“I swear, dude, I wasn’t even confident I’d get this chance. Some of my scores were pretty shit but it seems the enthusiasm on my application got me the placement. And by enthusiasm, I mean literal  _ begging _ in ink format.”

Mitch laughed at Finn’s explanation of his struggles to get here, but he felt a little bit chuffed for the boy. From the little details he could remember, it was good to see that Finn had made something of himself. Thinking back to his high school years, Mitch wasted a bunch of it partying and playing in a band so he didn’t have the same career options as Finn did.

As he approached his apartment building, Mitch let Finn through first before the two of them made their way up the stairs. “Okay, I need to warn you, with all the shit that’s going on in my head, place isn’t as tidy as it could be.” He dug his keys out from his back pocket and inserted them into the lock, twisting and pushing the door open.

‘ _ Please Gerry, please say you’ve popped round and cleaned. _ ’

With no such luck, Mitch lowered his eyes in disappointment, more at himself than anything. Clothes were strewn over the couch from when he was supposed to do the washing. The sink was stacked up with plates and the overflowing bin was barely closed from take-out boxes poking out. 

“Mind my mess,” Mitch said, nervously trying to laugh it off as he allowed Finn in.

“What… what’s that smell?”

Mitch sniffed the air and instantly he remembered what he was doing before he left. He had been making dinner but had burned the cooking. His plan was to clean it when he got back from the bar, not expecting to be bringing back company, especially in the form of the kid from his past.

“Look, can you give me ten minutes to do a quick clean up? Then we can talk?”

Rolling his eyes, Finn rolled up imaginary sleeves. “I’ll tackle the dishes. You get your clothes and the bin.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not offering to be your house boy. This is just a favor,” Finn commented cheekily. “And I kinda want to know what you want to talk about.”

A silent nod of appreciation before Mitch watched his guest walk past him towards the sink, shifting through the plates to fill it. He stood for a moment, just taking in that Finn was actually standing here in his apartment after all these years, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes drag down to fixate on the boy’s ass.

‘ _ Maybe I could have that for dinner… _ ’

Wiping the thought away, Mitch got to task cleaning up the couch, placing items back in the laundry bin for another day. He split the bin into two bags and tied them up before taking them downstairs out the back before bouncing back up the stairs to the apartment, worried that Finn might make an escape. He opened up a few windows to let the cool night air in and sprayed body deodorant to mask the burnt cooking, making a mental note to get air freshener at some point, if he remembered.

“There’s some fresh orange and lemonade in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Finishing up and drying his hands, Finn rinsed a glass, one that he noticed had a chip in the rim. Grabbing the lemonade, he poured himself a glass before he went over to the couch, meeting Mitch who had already sat himself down. “So,” he said, taking a sip. “Talk.” It was meant as a jest, mimicking some serious scene he saw in a film. “What is it of mine that you have?”

“Shit, one sec!”

Rushing from the couch to his bedroom, Mitch rummaged through the cupboard, reaching up with a stretch to grab something from the top shelf, giving it a soft wipe down before carrying it back to the living room, watching Finn’s eyes widen as he caught sight of the accessory.

“My snapback?”

Mitch handed the cap over to the young man, sitting back down next to him. “You left it after our last meet after we got… interrupted I guess…” Not the best way to describe everything that happened but it would do. “Steven found it in one of the merch boxes when I was trying to clean up my act a bit. I... didn’t meet anyone after that night.”

Mitch rubbed the back of his neck nervously, fingers going through the light strands around the base of his neck. He hadn’t forgotten that night. There was a lot that happened, both how he treated Finn during their meet and how Joaquim had ripped him a new one for his antics. It was a turning point, but it would take a few more years and some royal fuck ups before he finally got to the bottom of his erratic lifestyle, and even then it was too late.

“Why… why’d you keep it so long?”

The question was spoken with both curiosity and empathy, and Mitch recognized both emotions in Finn’s eyes. The anger was mostly gone, but putting himself in Finn’s position all those years ago, he wasn’t sure if he would forgive himself.

“This might sound corny but it gave me something to think about, something to remind myself of the crazy-ass things I had done and the people I’d hurt. Steven had told me all about what had happened at the diner after I ditched you both nights, the things you said and how you felt.”

“I’m not going to lie. I chucked out the tee he gave me a few days after,” Finn admitted. “There were way too many memories that I couldn’t cope with. Something that should have been fun made me feel worthless.”

“Fuck, Finn, I’m sorry.” He had to do something. He had to make up for it. But how do you make up for something like that? “Look, I know I can’t change the past but I want to make it up to you. Do you fancy something to eat? I can order take-out and we can chill. I got some beers in the fridge and I might still have a friend’s Netflix since that’s what all the cool kids talk about, right?”

Finn could tell Mitch was trying, and this Mitch was already miles different from the self-centered asshat back in America. Still, he was a little wary, something he couldn’t shake naturally from his brain screaming that this was all a huge mistake. Looking at the snapback in his hands, the fact it was still the same one from that night convinced the young man that Mitch was trying to change and that walking out now could very well be a setback for his recovery.

‘ _ You don’t owe him anything. _ ’ 

“If it’s too much, I get it, man. I don’t want to force you to-”

“No, no, it’s cool. I’ll hang for a while,” Finn finally responded, his hands gesturing wildly. “Just weird, that’s all.”

Mitch accepted that response. It probably was a bit disorientating for Finn to see him as a complete 180 from his previous wild ways. Getting up from the couch and heading to the fridge, the older man pulled out two beers, reminding himself he shouldn’t be drinking but equally justifying that he needed it to get through tonight. He’d risk the hangover in the morning. Passing one over along with a bottle opener, he grabbed his battered laptop from under the table and opened it up. 

“Tell me what you want. I’ll pay.”

-

“Are you saying there’s nine of these in the series?”

“Well, yeah. But there’s all the side films and the TV shows and the comics and all that. It’s pretty massive!”   
  


“Is that JarJar critter in them all?”

“No.”

“Thank fuck for that!”

The pizza that they shared was left down to a couple of crusts with Mitch picking at a few of the fries left in the polystyrene container, stabbing the plastic fork through a couple before eating. Finn had excused a slice down to trying to keep in shape, which only made Mitch think that he had to get a fitness routine in place soon.

If circumstances were different, he might have called this a date. A pretty low-standard date considering he wouldn’t call his apartment a good place to bring someone for dinner. Still, after being forced to sit and watch through the first Star Wars film and listen to Finn geek out, it was a much-improved hang out than their previous encounters where it had just been about Mitch getting his rocks off. If things were different, maybe they would date?

“Hell, I wish I could go back in time. With all that funky space stuff it should be possible, right? Man, I’d have changed so many things.”

Finn was mid-swallow on the bottle of beer before he turned to look at Mitch. “You are looking for Doctor Who. That’s the time travel one.”

Huffing out a laugh, Mitch let his guard down and decided to speak his thoughts. Dangerous, risky, but he wanted to say it. 

“Sitting here, talking to you now… it’s made me rethink what happened between us back then. And how different things could have been. We wouldn’t have been able to be anything serious, but we- no,  _ I _ , could have done better. Shown you a good time. Treated you, even if it was just for one night. When I had it all.” 

There was a subtle shift in his position as he moved closer to Finn, disguising it as just him shifting where he sat. It didn’t go unnoticed to the young man, his eyes looking down to Mitch’s waist and back up to his face. Thoughts about how  _ different _ things could have been were filling his head, a selection of images of how things  _ could _ have been better. He hadn’t grown out of his teenage phase, still finding he got aroused way too quickly.

‘ _ I shouldn’t. He’s just playing it on. _ ’

But Finn could not deny that he still had an attraction to Mitch. This one was more on how the man was presenting himself now than being a star-struck teenager with a celebrity crush.

“How… differently…” he ventured, chewing on his inner cheek.

“I can show you,” Mitch offered, hand now resting on Finn’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Finn’s eyes darted about the room as he considered the proposal, trying not to look Mitch straight in his eyes to show how conflicted he was. He looked down at the hand on his knee, biting his bottom lip as he battled with the two sides of the coin, waiting for it to fall on which side he was going to take. But Mitch beat him to it.

Leaning in, Mitch closed the gap, his free hand reaching up to Finn’s cheek, turning the youth’s head to face him as he tenderly placed a kiss on Finn’s lips. There was no pressure, no force, just a cautious engagement, waiting to see how Finn reacted. When there was no push back, and Finn reciprocated the kiss, Mitch gently pushed the boy down onto the couch. 

His kiss was still slow, sweet, caring, unlike his past persona. He wanted Finn to be able to tell that Mitch meant everything that he said, that he had changed and that he wanted to make things right, give Finn the night he never had. The kid had probably had boyfriends or hookups since then, and he wasn’t here to compete with others. He was here to compete against himself.

‘ _ I can show him I mean what I said. _ ’

As seconds turned into minutes, the two men made out on the couch, eventually introducing tongues, letting them greet for the first time in years. Finn had noticed that Mitch was being attentive, the man’s thumb stroking his chin-strap facial hair while the other simply held onto his waist. There was no rushing, no hunger, yet it was still passionate in a slow, meaningful manner.

Eventually, Mitch broke the kiss, letting both of them get air, his now throbbing bulge pressing against Finn’s thigh. “I mean what I said. I wish things could have been different. But if I can’t change the past, I want to make up with the present.”

“Okay, old man, if you really want to turn me off, keep talking like that.” It was a cocky comment, but there was a massive smile on Finn’s face.

“Hey now, I’m trying here!”

Finn sniggered. “You’ve been trying for the last three hours!”

“A second or so you looked like you were ready to piss your pants? Where’d this confidence come from?” Mitch questioned as he gave a rough grind of his arousal against Finn.

“S-still a lightweight, unfortunately. It’s probably the beer.”

“You know I’m serious though? I want to show you a better time.” 

“Yeah…”

“And you’re alright if we move this to the bedroom?”

Finn nodded.

Standing up, Mitch put out his hand and helped the student up off the couch. He pulled him in for another kiss, hands on Finn’s waist, touching the smooth skin underneath his tee without delving further. He was going to do this right and make this chance meeting be worthwhile for the kid.

‘ _ Need to stop calling him kid. He’s… what… twenty-one now? _ ’

Leading the way, Mitch took Finn to his bedroom. Thankfully he had made his bed this morning, the only thing he had managed to get done in his routine. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the end of the bed as Finn approached a small object on the bedside unit, one that Mitch forgot he had left there.

“Is that… a butt plug?”

‘ _ Observant little shit. _ ’

“Yeah. I… I bought it on a whim the other day. Just figured I might try one out but haven’t really been in the mood.”

“So you leave your toys out on display basically?”

That caught Mitch off guard, lost for words as Finn gave him a boyish smirk. Finn wouldn’t have known that the only real visitor he had was his friend Gerry, and he wouldn’t go snooping in Mitch’s bedroom. After a short thought, “We could use it on you if you’re up for it?”

“I might be,” Finn answered, a small blush starting to form on his face.

Approaching the other man, Mitch let his fingers go straight to Finn’s waist, making short work on unbuckling Finn’s belt, popping open the top button on his jeans. “We need you out of these first,” he said huskily as he slid both jeans and underwear down Finn’s thighs, his hands taking an opportunistic squeeze of the student’s butt.

Giving a soft shove, Mitch pushed Finn onto the bed, Finn leaning back with his hands to steady them as the older man yanked his clothes off and tossed them to the floor. In a quick motion, Mitch pulled at Finn’s thighs, making him fall back onto the bed as the man pushed his backside up into the air, his hands in the crooks on his knees, and Finn swore he saw Mitch lick his lips before he felt the warm wet flick of Mitch’s tongue against his hole.

“Oh  _ shit… _ ”

Mitch smirked before he put his sole focus into wetting Finn’s hole, making his licks as generous and lavish as he could. Rolling, flicking, figures of eight, circling the edge before pressing right in the center, anything that made the boy moan and squirm. He could see Finn’s elbows in the area as the young student covered his face, perhaps a little embarrassed about the noise he was making.

“If you’re worried,” Mitch said as he stopped for a moment to speak, “I’m not concerned about the neighbors. You shouldn’t be either.”

It felt like Mitch was simply giving himself a challenge as when he went back to rimming him, Finn was positive he could feel the man being more demanding and unsparing on his hole on purpose. It was nothing like the man from the past. This man was intentionally trying to make him moan uncontrollably, and he was winning. Finn had wriggled a couple of times, his ass clenching from it being  _ too much _ pleasure, but Mitch only used his hands to either pry his cheeks apart or hold his thighs to keep his face buried as deep as he could go.

“That should be enough,” he said as he pulled back, reaching for the plug on the nightstand. He took the toy and circled it around Finn’s hole, wetting the tip and surroundings with his own spit before he gently pushed it inside, taking it slow and waiting for the younger man to adjust at each step until the full silicone toy was neatly nestled in his backside. 

“Sit up. It will feel nice if you put a little pressure on it.”

Doing so, Finn pushed himself up as his legs went to the floor. As his butt rolled into the bed, he felt the toy push a little further in, rubbing at his sensitive spot. He made the smallest grunt of arousal as his cock twitched. “ _ Damn… _ that does feel nice…”

Giving Finn the once over, Mitch decided that before he continued, he was missing something. Returning to the living room quickly, he grabbed the missing item and returned with it in hand. He yanked up the student’s tee over his head before discarding it and placed the snapback on his head, in reverse as he wore it when he first met him. Climbing onto his bed, he sat with his back against some propped pillows and becking Finn to straddle his lap. 

“That’s better. I know why you like these caps now. You look really cute in them.”

“That’s not why I wear them, that’s why guys like you like me wearing them.”

Mitch smirked. “Cute  _ and _ bratty.” As he spoke, Mitch reached around and gave the butt plug a bit of a rough press, wiggling it a bit to make Finn squirm on his lap. “Oh yeah, I forgot one thing!” 

“Wh-what’s that?” Finn stuttered.

Reaching to the nightstand, Mitch managed to grab the small black device that had been sitting by the toy that Finn had failed to mention. Holding it up smugly, he looked up to Finn’s curious eyes. “It has a remote.” At the end of his reveal, he pressed the button to bring the device to life, hearing the soft vibrating sound coming from deep inside Finn. Mitch watched as the boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, lips parting to let soft gasps escape.

“Hhhhuuhhhh… _ fuckfuckfuck _ …” Finn groaned aloud, the sound coming deep in his chest as he felt the soft vibrations buzzing around his hot spot inside his ass and around his hole. Wildy throwing his arms to grab the older man’s arms, he whimpered softly, Mitch’s complacent grin just viewable in his line of sight. 

“If that’s the amount of fuss you make on the first level,” the man cooed before pressing a button on the control a few times, the sound of the vibrations jumping higher as the motor increased.

“Hhhunnnggg,  _ Mitch! _ ” a drawled whine coming from the boy as he clenched his cheeks, his cock twitching, drops of precum leaving small wet marks on Mitch’s clothes. Finn relished in the sensations the small toy was giving him, small buzzes of euphoria dashing through him every time Mitch pressed at the base of the plug to push it in deep. 

With his free hand, Mitch pulled Finn into a kiss, wanting to feel those moans on his own lips, his tongue dominantly pushing into Finn’s mouth, licking and tasting him, inhaling his sweet boyish scent as he smashed their faces together. It got him excited, arousal now tightening his pants as his own cock wanted to be set free, and he was eager to see if the student had improved his skills since they last met.

“Get on your hands and knees, Finn.”

Mitch made the move to shift off the bed, standing up as he removed his shirt and then his jeans and underwear. He could see Finn watching, his eyes scanning over him as if to look for any changes in Mitch. There wasn’t much that changed but he wasn’t going to object to a horny boy’s gaze. 

He had chosen to stand up on purpose, holding the base of his cock between his thumb and forefinger, pointing it at Finn. He stepped close enough so he could slap the boy’s face with it, smearing pre over his cheek as he slid the head of his dick across Finn’s lips. A low growl coming from his chest at how nice the action felt. A couple of more slaps as he dropped a couple of filthy statements, dirty talk to get them both excited.

“You want this, don’t you? It’s been a while since you’ve had this dick. Time to see if you can still swallow it good!”

As he guided his cock back to Finn’s mouth, Mitch felt the boy’s warm breath on the tip as he opened up and a second later, wrapped his lips around the sensitive head. Throwing his head back, his hair draping over the back of his shoulders, he groaned deeply as Finn’s tongue rolled over the tip of his cock before his lips ventured down the shaft, taking more of Mitch into his mouth.

“Good boy…”

Stepping forward a little, Mitch made sure it would be hard for Finn to back up off his dick, a hand slithering round the back of his neck to hold the younger man in place as he made sure Finn took the whole length. And  _ by gods _ when he felt his head penetrate the tightness of Finn’s throat, Mitch was seeing stars. There was little struggle, no complaint and from what Mitch had felt, Finn had perfected this skill and was giving him his best performance.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , that’s it,  _ ugh… _ ” Leaning forward, Mitch delivered a slap to the boy’s rear before reaching for the still buzzing butt plug, pressing at it like it was a button to fuck the toy into Finn. “This can be your reward for- ugh  _ shit… fuck! _ ” He couldn’t finish his own words as Finn’s groans only teased at the tender glans of Mitch’s cockhead, soft vibrations making him dizzy.

‘ _ Shit… I could come alone from this. _ ’ 

He was still way off from an orgasm, but he knew if he wasn’t careful, Finn’s newfound deepthroat skills could easily make him bust a nut down the boy’s throat. But that’s not what Mitch wanted. This was to be fun for both of them. This was his redemption, his apology and make up sex. So instead, he pulled back enough to leave Finn’s gullet before starting to thrust at a moderate pace, enjoying the warmth of the youth’s mouth for a little longer.

By this point, Finn had started to touch himself, managing to balance enough to jack himself as he focused on blowing the older man. The musky scent was driving his senses wild and the way Mitch had used both his throat and ass at the same time made him feel there were two people in the room, his eyes rolling back a few times from how the toy was gently being pushed against his sweet spot. 

Drool and spit had started to form around his lips, but he had his breathing under control enough to give another dive forward, letting Mitch fuck his throat. The sounds of approval from Mitch only served to encourage Finn further, doing his best to get the man off with his throat. So when Mitch pulled back enough to pop out, he was a little disappointed as he caught his breath.

“What’s wrong?”

Mitch shook his head lightly. “Nothing, just that’s not how I want to come. I’d rather be fucking you for that.”

Reaching over, Mitch turned the butt plug off and slowly took it out of Finn’s backside before discarding it neatly out the way. Once done he pulled Finn up to kneel on the bed, joining him as he let their cocks press together between them while he locked his lips to Finn’s. Then with swift precision, he turned them in a 90-degree angle, crashing them down perfectly with Finn’s head landing on the pillows, still kissing yet now grinding the young man onto the bed.

Finn let his arms drape over Mitch’s neck, engulfed in the feeling over the older man’s body pressing down against his slimmer frame. It covered him, feeling skin against skin, shooting little bolts of heat into him as he wrapped his legs around Mitch’s to lock them in. When the man reached between them to push his dick down to aim against his hole, a high pitched moan left Finn as he felt the slick head pressing against his entrance, not enough to get inside but enough to tease the sensitive ring.

“I want you,” Mitch growled as he moved to Finn’s neck, nipping and sucking, feeling the boy’s body trying to reject by squeezing his shoulder up, likely from how vulnerable it was. “I want this to… to replace all the shit… I did to you. I want to fuck you, but I want  _ you _ to be part of it with me. I want you to come because I made you, not because you had to work for it.”

Before Finn could respond, Mitch engaged them in a kiss again as he lifted one of Finn’s legs over his shoulders, then the other. Lining up, he pushed himself steadily into Finn, penetrating him, slowly sinking inch by inch, taking it easy to allow the boy time to adjust to having his length inside him. The warmth was almost orgasmic. The way the young man’s ass clenched and squeezed his dick as Mitch plunged all the way until he bottomed out, balls deep inside Finn.

‘ _ Part of me wishes I could do this to him every night. _ ’

Chasing the thought away, Mitch lifted himself slowly to allow him to pull out of Finn about halfway from pushing back in, slowly grinding his hips to let the boy adjust but also to make this session more  _ intimate _ for them both. Once he had broken the kiss, he grabbed both of the young student’s wrists and pinned them down above his head, pressed onto the pillows. His thrusts grew a little in pace, and he watched as Finn came undone under him, his eyes fluttering closed, his lips parted, and the soft sounds of enjoyment filling the space around them.

‘ _ He’s cute when he’s getting fucked. _ ’

Increasing the pace further, Mitch traced Finn's face, his chinstrap, watching his Adam’s apple bob when the boy swallowed, the growth of chest hair; he simply drank in the beauty of the young man underneath him. He allowed himself to feel close to him, to appreciate the trust Finn was giving him to fuck him instead of being selfish and only caring about his own orgasm. Whereas he pinned Finn down, it wasn’t so he could do whatever he wanted to the boy without any care, it was so he could make the boy writhe and squirm underneath him, changing his pace between fast and hard and slow and smooth to let the kid feel a variety of different pleasures.

“Ah… Ah...  _ fuck… _ ugh… gah… I…I want… I need...”

“Shush, don’t speak, just lie back and let me do the work.”

Easier said than done. Finn couldn’t lie still, his back arching, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the thrusts that pushed into his being and making him feel  _ amazing _ , it was too much to take. Throw in that on occasion, Mitch would slow his pace down only to furiously pump Finn’s cock, making Finn whine like the utter mess Mitch was turning him into.

Precum oozed from the tip of Finn’s cock, gathered by the man’s fist, and used to slick Finn up, making the strokes easier and hotter. If Finn wasn’t impaled on Mitch’s cock, he’d have raised his hips to meet Mitch’s hand, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment they had, his thoughts only thinking about how his body felt like it was on fire and the slow rise of an orgasm brewing in his groin.

“Mitch… I’m… I’m close…”

Without a word, Mitch let go of Finn and went back to his thrusts, pinning Finn down again and riding into the boy, fucking him with a passion to make Finn cry his name out. His hair hung over his face, starting to become damp from the light layer of perspiration that formed over his body from his exertions. But it didn’t deter him as he continued rolling his hips in and out of Finn’s backside.

‘ _ I don’t want to come like this… _ ’

“Here,” Mitch spoke, catching his breath as he slowly pulled out of Finn and shifted his position to lie next to him. “Lie on your side, back to me.” When Finn completed the instruction, Mitch lifted the boy’s leg to where it needed to be, rubbing his cock down the center of the student’s ass until he found his hole again, slipping back inside with ease as a gasped groan left Finn’s lips. Slipping his arm under the other’s neck, he started to slowly gyrate and thrust his hips again into a medium pace, one that would give him the slow rise he needed. 

As the two of them laid close, body-to-body, Finn did his best to mute his cries. He bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut, lost in his own ecstasy as he felt each time Mitch rammed his length into him. His own hand had snaked down to his cock, wrapping a tight fist around it as he jerked himself ever closer to an orgasm. He heard Mitch’s approval in his ear, telling him he was a dirty boy, and he  _ loved _ it. And when Mitch pushed their lips together again, he wasn’t sure if he could hold back.

“Mmmmfffph… mmmpppppgh… mmmmnnngggghhhh…” The first shot of cum fired out over the bed, hitting the floor somewhere. The second one hit the bedsheets and Finn was gone, his cries muffled by Mitch’s tongue, the man’s only deep, heavy huffs through his nose showing he was close to his own orgasm. Finn’s cock throbbed as his body melted, muscles heating from the wave of blissful warmth that exploded within him, submitting his body to Mitch’s continued drives into him.

And he wasn’t far off.

What must have been a few seconds after Finn, Mitch’s orgasm broke him as it rode through his body, deep, hard plunges as he buried his full length into the young man in his bed. The boy’s twitching hole and ecstatic moans hadn’t helped him, milking the man for his seed as he planted it deep inside the youth’s ass, with Mitch grunting out his satisfaction between the kiss they shared.

Mitch didn’t let go. He held the other male close to him in his arms, his pulsing cock still inside the other, kissing the boy’s neck and running a hand through the short brown hair. He looked down into the chocolate orbs that had finally revealed themselves to him, and he was sure he could see the stars inside them that Finn was likely to be viewing from his powerful orgasm.

“I wish I could have done that three years ago.”

Finn panted lightly, catching his breath. “Me too…”

-

Finn couldn’t recall when he fell asleep, but as he stirred under the bedsheets, morning pulling him out of his slumber, he took a moment to calm his panic when he remembered he wasn’t in his own bed. He also noticed that he was naked and that he was the only one in the bed.

‘ _ Is he up already? _ ’

Listening, there was no sound of movement in the apartment. No television, no kettle boiling, no water running, just the dull hum of the outside world filtering in through the window. 

“Mitch?”

No response.

“Mitch, you there?”

Still no response.

Rolling into his back and throwing his arms out, Finn sprawled out on the bed, thinking. What was last night? Was it just make-up sex? Another casual hook-up? It was vastly different from when they met after the concert back home. Mitch had been more attentive and forthcoming, making sure that they both had a good time this time instead of stealing the show. But where did that leave then now? Was that it? All squared up?

As he lay staring at the ceiling and pondering his thoughts, he heard a key being slid into a lock and a door opening, followed by footsteps and rustling of a bag. Instead of moving, Finn lay where he was, waiting to see what would happen next.

“You’re awake!” Mitch’s voice was cheery as he popped his head into the bedroom before making his way across the floor, placing a cup of coffee and a small plate with a croissant on it on the side table. “It’s not much but I figured you’d need something. If you’re hungover, I can get you painkillers.”

“Surprisingly, I’m alright,” Finn responded as he sat up in the bed cross-legged, sheets covering his modesty. He took the coffee and inhaled its scent before taking a sip. “Just hope it’s not delayed on its flight and decides to show up like an unwanted aunt at Christmas.”

Mitch let out a laugh before ruffling Finn’s hair affectionately. “Still with that cocky mouth,” he said, smiling. “You’re alright kid.”

Looking down at the coffee in his hand, Finn swallowed down his rising anxiety and addressed something he needed to know. “So… uh… what does this make us now?”

“Now?” Mitch asked. There was silence for a moment as he looked away in thought before meeting Finn’s gaze again. “I’m not in a place for a relationship at this moment. There’s a lot I need to figure out, a lot I’ve got to make up for.”

Finn nodded. “Makes sense.”

“I can do friends? Maybe meet up for a coffee every so often, catch up? I know you won’t be here forever but I wouldn’t mind filling in my long days with your cute face every so often.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Finn scoffed. “And sure. Friends.”

“Cool.” Mitch stood up as he made his way out of the bedroom. “I can put on the shower for you if you want?”

“Sure,” Finn beamed, stuffing his mouth with half the croissant. 

Leaving the room, Mitch headed to the bathroom and prepared the shower for the young man. Pulling out his phone, his friend Gerry had left a text, checking in to make sure that he was okay. Typing back, Mitch put on a brave smile, feeling that maybe he could take on the world again and fix the shitstorm he had whipped up over the last few years.

_ Yeah man, just catching up with history. Was good to get stuff off my chest. It really helped. I think I’ll be fine, somehow.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
